Clockworks
by DemonicPiano
Summary: Kiku is called to Germany to visit his friends Ludwig and Feliciano, and to watch over Feli while his other friend picks up extra hours from work. Unfortunately, for Kiku, he may prove to be more anxious than originally thought when left alone.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note- I have already uploaded this story before, but it kind of sucked with how rough it came across. Now, I have edited it a tad bit, (added scenes, more flowing sentences, deleted stupid stuff...) and hopefully, it sucks a little less. That does not mean it is any less messed up._

Chapter 1

* * *

"I made pasta!"

"I have told you many times! You do not make pasta for breakfast!"

"You'll still eat it, right?"

"Well, we can't let it go to waste..."

The slamming of cabinet doors roused me from a light sleep. I yawned, listening to my housemates work through their morning routine. I rubbed my eyes, slowly rising to sit, and my covers from my body. I stretched generously, but a pain stung my back. I grabbed at it, yearning for my bed on the floor back at my own house.

There was a knock on the door.

"I am awake," I announced. It swung open and my eyes widened as a slender brunet burst in the room, and dove at me. I gasped when his arms wound around my sides.

"Good morning, Kiku!" He sang, rocking us both back and forth.

"N-no, please," I pleaded, putting a hand on his chest to push him away, yet I do not think he understood the gesture. My eyes squeezed shut as I tried to take a leveling breath against his overbearing warmth.

"Feliciano!" A loud and deep voice called, the only thing that could get him to relent his hold. A much burly man ducked into the bedroom and glared at him with icy blue eyes. "Did I not tell you to ask before you hug someone?"

My friend leaped off the bed, whining, "Aw, but Luddy, hugs are nice! What if he says no?!"

"Then don't hug him!" He snapped. I put an embarrassed hand over my eyes. "Go eat your pasta before it gets cold!"

"Okay!" Feliciano bounced away. I stared after him in surprise. It seemed like Ludwig was angry at him, but I guess he has been around him long enough to know that is how he normally spoke. They live under one roof, and were close enough to fool outsiders to think they were more than just housemates. However, somewhat to my disappointment, such was not the case. Not yet at least. Allow me to keep that a secret for the moment.

Anyway, I was just visiting from my homeland of Japan. Many of my past acquaintances live in this relative area, like my old friend Arthur, who persuaded me to reconnect with them, and stop by his place whenever I could. I still had to do that, since I only arrived the day before, and the jetlag was just dreadful to step out of Ludwig's cozy cottage. I do not know why Arthur was worried about Ludwig and Feliciano, since they do not talk to him often...

Ludwig grumbled, breaking me from my thoughts, "Sorry about that."

I straightened up. "You do not have to apologize."

He frowned, and his chilling eyes flickered to the lone window. "Feli can be a lot to handle. Thank you for visiting. I could use some help making sure he doesn't do anything absentmindedly. You know, he gets...angsty when left alone for a while, and with my temporary position taking up more time during the holidays..."

I softly smiled, and slipped my feet into my house slippers, assuring my friend, "Not a problem,"

"If you want something else to eat, do not be afraid to ask. You are welcome to use anything you need."

He says that, but I would not like to gamble with my chances. "I will keep that in mind."

Ludwig cleared his throat, something I noticed he does when nervous. "Our... _outing_ is still set for Thursday, _ja_?"

"Yes. Did you set the reservation at the restaurant, and get the movie tickets for three?"

"It's been done," he confirmed. A loud banging sound resonated from the kitchen. We both stiffened, and he sighed, "I will go see what that is."

My friend exited the bedroom, and after a few moments of silence, I heard Feliciano cry out, "Your pot is still good, Luddy! It just has some character now!"

I was unsure how long I was needed to stay here, but I knew it was going to feel a lot longer that what it would be.

~.~

~ _BOING~_

~.~

Cold air nipped at my skin as my white jacket offered no protection from the German winter winds. I held it closer to my body as I ambled along a trail in the woods behind Ludwig's house. I stopped and grimaced, looking at the bare branches reaching across the pale sky. The path was the same stretch of dull brown barks. I was wandering again.

I jumped when my cellular device rung. I fumbled through my pants pocket, and flicked it open to greet a familiar number.

"Hey, Kiku!" A woman's voice cheerfully greeted me from the other end. "How has it been? Are you at Ludwig's house now?"

"Yes, I arrived yesterday. How are you, Elizaveta-san?"

"Everything is peachy, thank you. Is it all ready for Thursday night?"

"Ludwig-san has made the reservation and bought the movie tickets."

She giggled. "It is a shame how one of those will go to waste. Oh, well. I will see you Thursday!"

"A shame," I agreed, slyly smiling from our shared plot. "Thursday it is."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

Elizaveta wore frilly dresses, and stayed at home cooking and cleaning while her husband would tour around the continent, performing symphonies for schools, theatres, and even movies. At first glance, she looked sweet and submissive, even, but I have had the horror of watching her smash a skillet in someone's face once before. She and her husband looked after Feliciano as a child after he lost his parents and grandfather, and our friendship has bloomed over the past few months.

The last time I was staying at Ludwig's house was during the beginning of Summer. Many of the now bare trees were full of beautiful and rich greens, and when time allowed us, Elizaveta and I would go into the forests, cameras in hand, to capture the many wonders the trees held. I remember I had knelt close to the leaf-littered ground when I caught a red beetle strikingly rest against a shrub's leaves, believing both of us were entirely engrossed in our shared hobby.

She would ask generic questions such as, "How are Feliciano and Ludwig doing?" or, "Did you get something to eat?" However, on that particular day, Elizaveta surprised me with a sudden declaration, "I think we should get those two hooked up."

I blinked a few times, stunned, and lowered my camera. "Excuse me?"

"I know, I know, it sounds crazy." Her boots stomped around a bit on the forest floor as she paced. "Hear me out. Usually, I do not butt my nose in places it should not belong, especially things like this, but we both know things will keep going the way they are if we don't this time. Come on, Ludwig is so awkward as it is, and won't do anything, and poor Feliciano is too intimidated if he does."

Placing the cap back on the lens, I rose to stand and face her ramblings. "I try to stay out of it many times, too." Yet I had to agree with her. Even if they would not admit it, there was an underlying strain under Ludwig's roof.

"Yes, yes, but just the other day, Feli knocked on my door at eleven at night, bawling his eyes out from a recent argument. They've made up now, but it'll keep happening more often with how awkward they are with one another. If we just," Elizaveta made a light sweeping motion with her palm, "boot them in the right direction, maybe they will be more friendlier with each other."

"You do have a good point," I noted. How awkward it would be, to be in the middle of a spat when I could do something to help them feel better with themselves, one another, and even everyone else! "However, urging two people together like that is a very risky thing to do. We do not want them to resent us, do we?"

Elizaveta tittered, "Of course not. That's why we have to be sneaky until it's too late for them!"

Back to current times, we had much more solid ideas on what to do. We were laying on her bedroom carpet, waiting until the times the dinner Ludwig scheduled for us to start. Elizaveta giggled as she reached for a black pen amongst many on the floor. "There!" She leaned away from the paper she hunched over. "A bowtie to top it off!" She proudly pushed the drawing towards me. "What do you say?"

My cheeks grew warm as I swept my gaze over the provocative picture. I quickly dropped my eyes to the blossoms littering my own paper, wondering how I would be able to look straight at my friends after seeing _that._ "Elizaveta-san, could you not wait until the real thing happens?"

She brandished her work in the air, snickering almost madly at her doing. My cellphone rung loudly, stopping me from lightheartedly shaking my head at her. I sheepishly apologized, and shifted so I could pull it out of my pocket. I flipped it open and looked at the contact name. Elizaveta leaned over to glance at the screen, and a grin scrunched her rosy cheeks. "About time!"

Here we go. I clicked the answer button and turned it on speaker. "Hello?"

"Do you know what time it is?"

I pulled the phone away so the screen lit up, and display the time at the top. "It is seven fifty one, Ludwig-san, but you certainly did not call for the time."

I heard him growl, grow silent and then sigh. He spoke in a gentler tone, "Will you be here soon? The film is going to start in now...eight minutes."

"I am _deeply_ sorry, Ludwig-san. Something came up. I will not be making it. I can refund the third ticket for the movies whenever I can."

Elizaveta threw her hands over her mouth and chortled.

"Are you all right? Do you need help?"

"Luddy! The concessions man said they sell pizza here!"

I glanced at my friend and pressed my lips together to quell any laughter that threatened my cover. I swished a hand in front of my face. "Not at all! Please, do not keep Feliciano-kun waiting. You have a lovely meal lined up, so do not let him over indulge...in food at least."

"I will be there in a moment," Ludwig's voice was faint. He spoke louder, or placed the phone near his face. "Will you be able to meet up at the restaurant? We have a reservation for three!"

"Not even the restaurant. I will be back at your place later in the night once I figure everything out. Enjoy your date, Ludwig-san." It was quiet. He was probably thinking everything over. I snapped the phone shut before he could reply.

Elizaveta rolled over, howling with laughter. "We did it!" We high-fived. She exhaled shakily from lost of breath. "Do you want to spy on them?"

"As appealing as that sounds, we should leave them be. It is their first date, after all." My mouth cracked open for a long yawn.

She sat up. "Oh! I forgot! You must be jet lagged, and I'm here keeping you from your bed!"

"It is fine!" I insisted. "We have not spoke face to face in weeks!"

Elizaveta giggled. "If you say so. Here, let me help clean up your supplies. Besides, Feliciano will spill everything afterwards. Do you think I can come over tomorrow and we could interrogate him together?"

"Sounds like a plan," I shoved the rest of the notebooks in my shoulder bag, "as long as Ludwig-san does not send me back to Japan after he catches on to our plot."

She rolled her green eyes. "Just remind him you know someone that discovered that pans have more uses than for just cooking."

I slung my bag over my shoulder and bowed. "I will keep that in mind. Goodnight, Elizaveta-san."

She nodded and waved. I closed the door behind me and descended the grand staircase. Being somewhat lucrative allows Elizaveta's husband to dwell in a lovely place. Speaking of which, I heard piano music drift as I approached the front door. I paused and listened, the melody soft yet quick, pleasing to the ears.

The music cut off as the keys were slammed. "Keep your hands off my piano!"

Scratchy laughter erupted. "Or what? You are going to cry? _Nuh! You touched it! My poor piano! You are destroying everything I love_!"

I should have left then. I really should have, but instead, my feet padded down a hallway next to the staircase, and peeked into a voluminous room to my left. It was relatively empty besides a black grand piano and a few couches dotted along the walls. Elizaveta's husband, Roderich, was standing away from his beloved instrument, glaring at another man with his back toward me.

"Stop acting like a child," He huffed, crossing his arms. "Besides, you'll get smear marks on the furnished wood."

I recognized the head of white hair. It was Ludwig's brother, Gilbert. He reached over with the most crazy grin, and smacked the ivory keys again. I sighed. This was the same reason his brother kicked him out of his house. He forced himself onto Feliciano, well, not forced, but _tried_ to seduce him, since Feli casually strews his clothes around the house and is open about contact...it was a misunderstanding!

Gilbert let out hissing laughter when the other tried shoving him away with little to no avail. His vivid eyes glanced in my direction. He shook his head and released his hold on the musician's wrists he grabbed to deter Roderich's poor defense. "Is that Kiku?" Elizaveta's husband twisted with an equally shocked expression. "Oh, shit, buddy! What are you doing here?"

He sauntered after me, his nose curling as Roderich told him, "You cannot behave yourself even when we have guests." He settled down and resumed his playing as if never disturbed.

"I was about to leave, Gilbert-kun. I was just drawing with Eliza-"

"Kun, tun, fun, just call me Gil, old pal!" Gilbert roughly patted my back, and I had to clench my teeth to avoid yelping. "Long time no see! What's up?" He let out uneasy laughter. "More like, what is my little _bruder_ up to? You are staying with them for the time being, right?"

"It is true. Ludwig-san is fine. We are getting along well. He is actually on a date with Feliciano-kun."

"What? No way!" He scoffed. "That could have not been his doing." I kept quiet, opting to adjust the strap of my bag. "Hmm, maybe he finally grew a pair. I bet you're here to get away from all the gooey romance stuff, huh?" He rubbed the back of his neck, his pink eyes darting around the room. "If you ever need to escape them, I will be here! Maybe we could draw our own manga together!"

I lightly bowed. "That is a good idea. You should mind yourself, Gilbert-kun."

He chuckled, puffing out his chest. "It's not my fault others can't deal with this! Don't be shocked if I turn up at your house one day to hang out."

His strange laughter faded as I opened the front door and slipped out. I shut it, and smiled as I descended the stairs. Traveling across such a large continent was worth the trip. The dark was a bit pressing, and street lights were more sparse in the country side. I passed the post office, which was closed, with my eyes set on the town's gas station on the corner. It did not register that I passed another person propped against the mail depository box until the figure called out something garbled.

I quickened my pace, and my heart jumped. It was probably someone dropping off late night mail.

"Kiku?"

I halted and risked a quick glance to the side. I contemplated sprinting to the gas station which was just diagonally across the road, but it would be rude if I did not acknowledge the man before me. I had to crane my head up to look at the man's face who was towering over me. The name slipped off my tongue before I could think of it, "Heracles-san."

His gaze raked over me, and I glanced pointedly away. I stayed at Ludwig's place to avoid, or help ameliorate awkward atmospheres, yet here I stood before an old...acquaintance of mine late into the night. "I did not mean to spook you."

I nodded without looking back at him. "What brings you into town this late at night?"

He grew quiet and I glanced at him. He was staring down at a tabby cat wrapped in his bare arms.

"Another cat, Heracles-san?"

"His name is Sir Cuddlesworth."

I ducked my head to hide my smile. I looked back up at the feline staring at me with wide eyes. "May I pet him?"

"That would be up to Sir Cuddlesworth."

I bobbed my head, "Of course." I slowly lifted my hand and brushed it's mottled fur. It flinched and flattened its ears. "Oh," I snatched my hand away, averting my eyes to a passing car.

"It seems like Sir Cuddlesworth needs a lesson in making friends," he mused. I felt something warm brush my cheek. I stared at him, stunned, as he tucked a lock of my choppy hair behind my ear, but it swished back in place. "I haven't seen you in a while."

My tongue felt heavier to communicate with, yet my words came quickly, "I-I am visiting Ludwig-san for the time being. He did not want Feliciano-kun be alone, so I will be around for a little while to be with him while he cannot. I have not gotten a chance to stay as long, so..." I was about to apologize for time simply fading us away in the months apart, but I decided not to mention it. "Ah, it is rather late. I was going to stop by the gas station for something to eat..."

"Do you mind if I walk you back home?"

"No," I blurted, surprised by my sudden response.

He nodded and strutted across the street without looking both ways. I had to quickly shuffle to catch up to his long strides. The gas station was bright, and I felt my company's eyes bore into my back. I grabbed strawberry milk and some boxes of candy for Feliciano and I. I glanced at Heracles standing with Sir Cuddlesworth on the other side of the windows, but he did not look away, leaving me to do so. I wondered why he offered to stick around if he was not going to talk at all.

I paid for my food and breezed out into the cold night, knowing he could easily keep up with me. I found myself glancing to the side, but this time, he kept his eyes to the ground. "This Ludwig-san's house," I told him at the bottom of the drive way. He swept his eyes over the house before resting his gaze on me. I peeked into my bag. "Ah, perhaps we will see each other again soon."

"Stop by the big park nearby. I like taking naps there."

I looked up in surprise, not expecting him to answer. Despite the chill, my face was warm. "I will bring sandwiches."

He lazily smiled turned away without a word.

"Goodnight?" I called out uncertainly. I shook my head when I noticed I was staring at his departure. I muttered to myself as I walked across the lawn too clumsily.

* * *

 _Bloops_ \- "The nights only get longer and colder. It is as if they are personally torturing me. I can still remember his eyes boring into mine. The feel of his hair underneath my fingertips...the burning rejection I had to face with a straight face. One day, I will make Sir Cuddlesworth mine once and for all."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

"Don't forget your lunch!"

I glanced up from the magazine I was skimming. Ludwig was adjusting his military uniform collar in a mirror above the fireplace. He turned around, his back facing me, so I could not see his expression when Feliciano offered him a large lunch bag.

"L-lunch? Feli, the base feeds us."

Feliciano smiled. "You'll be the only one eating delicious Italian style cuisine!" He leaned in and whispered, "I even snuck in your favorite beer in case you need it."

Ludwig gingerly took the bag. "Thank you, Feli."

"It's good to be useful sometimes," my friend murmured. They were silent for a few moments, staring at one another.

I gripped the magazine I was holding. Feliciano's eyes flickered to me, but I quickly glanced down to the booklet again.

Ludwig cleared his throat and turned away. "Behave yourself, for Kiku's sake."

I sighed in disappointment. "I can handle him."

He nodded and said goodbye to both of us before clamoring down the stairs and out the door. Feliciano lingered in his spot, appearing crestfallen. He shuffled over to the couch and settled next to me.

I started carefully, "Did you have fun yesterday, Feli-kun?"

He turned to me, eyes wide. "What? Oh!" He shook his head and smiled. " _Si!_ If only you were there, too! The movie was very tear jerking, and the food was so delicious!"

I held a hand up. "You would not mind continuing your story when Elizaveta-san gets here, would you?"

His face lit up. "Lizzie is coming over?" I nodded, and he leaped up, his arms doing a strange flail. "I should make something to eat!"

"Good idea," I murmured, but he was already in the kitchen rummaging through different cabinets. I realized that is how he must have passed his alone time. I flicked open my phone, and typed a quick message to Elizaveta.

 _Ludwig is off to work. You can come over now._

Not even a minute later, my phone buzzed.

 _Interrogation time. I'll bring popcorn._

I shook my head.

 _No need. Feli is making lunch._

She sent a happy face, and a few minutes later there were knock on the door. Feliciano peeked out of the kitchen. "Elizaveta?"

"I will get it," I announced, and pushed off the couch. The jet lag was gone, as well as the twinge in my back. I guess a good night's sleep was all I need. I fell asleep before my friends returned from their date, so I had to wait until today to get the gossip.

"Lizzie!" Feliciano squealed and barreled into her once she entered the dining area.

I gasped, but she squeezed him with equal enthusiasm. "Feli!"

"Ve, Lizzie!" He called again.

"So I heard you had a hot date last night!"

I wanted to hide. _So forward._

Feliciano's cheeks grew pink and he looked down with a flustered grin. " _S-si."_

"Let's talk about it once our food is ready," I suggested.

Elizaveta took a whiff. " _Mmm_ , what are we going to eat? Do you need help?"

"Chicken Marsala, and it's done, actually!" Feliciano announced. After the food was dished out, and our mouths were watering, he began, "At first he seemed off putting, glancing around and checking his watch, but after we left the restaurant he actually let me hold his hand."

Elizaveta leaned towards him. "Did you kiss?"

I coughed on a mushroom, but my eyes flickered up at them in curiosity.

Feliciano giggled, and speared a breast of chicken. "No."

"What are you waiting for?" Elizaveta exclaimed. "Christmas?"

I almost dropped my fork.

She took a sip of green tea. "You know Roderich found bird poop on his piano this morning? I had to get out of the house and walk around before you told me to come over because he would not shut up about it."

"From that little chick Gilbert-kun has perched on his head all the time?" I asked. _Does he even know about it?_ She nodded. "Perhaps buy a bird cage?"

Elizaveta snorted as Feliciano offered to take her plate to be washed. "Try telling Gilbert that."

"Maybe I will."

"Oh, Kiku," she sighed with a wistful smile. "You don't have to. I'm just ranting. I am glad you are a good listener."

I nodded and smiled back.

~.~

~BOING~

~.~

Feliciano told me that with his new position at the military barracks, Ludwig would not get home until after midnight some nights. Instead of having a police force, this one and the town next to it were still so backwards that they relied on local military for law enforcement. I heard from Elizaveta that the place is run by a man who had a way with his words, despite his ideals being quite conservative.

My friend grew too tired and wound up passing out against my shoulder while we watched soap operas, waiting for him to return. I endured his cuddling since he was warm. I found myself dozing off as well.

The front door creaked open and closed. Heavy footsteps came up the stairs. I flipped the blanket over and carefully rose so I would not disturb Feliciano. I called out a hushed greeting of, "Ludwig-san," but he did not look in my direction. He whisked into the kitchen and opened the fridge without acknowledging me.

I peered around the doorway, feeling guilty for persisting, "Did you have a good day?"

"I did yesterday," he grumbled, popping open a bottle of beer and taking a long swig of it. I waited for him to elaborate. He turned to me, and gulped the rest of his drink. "I am going to bed. Thanks for watching...him."

He did not look once at Feliciano curled up on the couch, who waited so diligently to see him again.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

"Are you absolutely sure that you will be fine being alone?"

Feliciano swished a hand at me. " _Si! Si!_ No problem! I am used to it!" His voice cracked. "A-and there is a new recipe I found in a magazine I wanted to try out and it will take a long time, so go and have fun! Or at least try to, because the town is kind of boring," he mumbled cheekily before closing the door.

I stared at the front door for a moment before reaching down and pulling up my sock that was slipping off my foot inside my boot. He seemed to be less energized ever since Ludwig had come home grumpily a few days ago. I waddled down the drive way, feeling bulky with my winter coats, but Feliciano insisted that as someone with only thin garments, can borrow some of his whenever I needed. He really needed to get out more.

I hesitated at the end of the driveway, glancing in both directions at the winding street that disappeared in both directions. To the right was a state park, Elizaveta's house, and the gas station. If I remembered correctly, Arthur lived a few minutes down the street to the left. There were other houses, a church and even a small corner market, as if to shove all kinds of buildings in a limited space. Not that it made the town more pleasant...

I turned left. I have not seen Arthur in at least a few months, and he was the reason I was there now in the first place. He often spends his time with younger people, as if to recapture his youth, so it would be good for the both of us to reminisce. Not that it is my business what he does away from me. After a few moments of walking, I saw the store. I considered picking up something to eat first. I did not want to give him a reason to burn down his kitchen again trying to cook me something.

I crossed the empty street and cut across the parking lot, trying to map out the small town. There were not many cars in front of the store, not that it would fit a lot in the first place. A couple sounding like they were fighting, but they were behind a car facing me. The trunk was propped open, so their faces were hidden. I kept my eyes on the market's front doors.

"So you can flip me off of a dining chair, but you cannot lift a case of water bottles?"

"It is not a ladies place to lift heavy objects!"

"Lady, she calls herself! Do you believe this?"

I almost glanced at them as I passed by.

"Kiku!" A hand seized my shoulder.

I yelped and spun around. "Oh, _sorry,_ Gilbert-kun. I did not know you were here."

"Long time no see!" Elizaveta tittered, and tossed me a wink.

I bowed. Apparently a time period less than a week counted as a long time. "Are you all right?" I peered into their cart, which was empty besides a case of water bottles waiting to be packed into their vehicle. "I overheard you arguing..."

Gilbert jerked a thumb at Elizaveta. "She is being a sissy! She won't help me load up the car!"

Elizaveta whirled on him. "You did not help at all with the actual shopping! All you done was ride around on the cart and knock over a shelf of slutty magazines!"

I took a step back. "Speaking of shopping, I was going to do some of my own before heading to Arthur-san's house."

"That old bat?" Gilbert held a hand up to Elizaveta. "All he does is sit on his ass, and sip tea."

She scoffed, snatching the water case and plopped it in the trunk before slamming it close and marched to the driver's side.

"Then all the more reason I should stop by. He must not lock himself inside for long periods of time."

"Are you speaking from experience?" Gilbert lifted his sunglasses so I could see him wink.

"Goodbye, _sweetie._ Come home when you learn how to clean up after yourself," Elizaveta called out from inside the car and revved the engine.

Gilbert spun around. "Hey, wait!"

"Come hang out with me again sometime!" She waved at me and sped off.

Gilbert jogged after the car, but stopped before he went into the main road. He held his arms out, stomped on the gravel, and cussed. He shuffled back to me and huffed, "I guess it is just you and me. You wanna grab a bite to eat? I don't really want to go to Arthur's pad. I might get dust in my nose."

I could see him afterwards. "Are there any places that are within walking distance?"

"Walking distance? Shit, there's nothing to do in this hellhole. You would have to drive to the next town over for all the fun stuff."

"Then let's take a walk," I suggested. "I have not seen you in a while."

He let out peels of laughter. "Yeah, catch up on old times! There are woods right there we could go through. For starters, I saw this stand of lollipops at this store. There were big, swirly kinds, you know the ones little kids suck on while riding tricycles? It gave me idea, but of course Liz, erm...the tomboy told me to be useful and fetch milk or else she'd put the ones with smiles on them on my pillow. Those things are terrible! They are candy, but they have little eyes staring back at you asking you not to eat them, and it is just sad! Besides, there was no way I was _fetching milk._ What am I? A little dog?" He made hooting noises, the sounds resonating off the trees as we trudged through the forest.

I shook my head. "Of course not, Gilbert-kun." He easily led the conversation, only needing confirmation on how 'awesome' he was. We wound up lost, and it was dark by the time we made our way back to Elizaveta's place. He turned to me in front of the door and scrubbed the back of his neck.

"Thanks, man. For listening today. Not everyone does that. Just because I'm getting old doesn't mean I should be forgotten! If you need anything, I'll help you out!"

I bowed, reaching behind myself to nonchalantly rub my back. "I will stop by again soon."

Gilbert smirked. "Awesome. Now I got to get back to...the crazies I live with," he turned the door knob, light from the front room spilling outside. "Tell my little _bruder_ to visit me sometime!"

Once the door shut and I step off the porch, I pulled out my cell phone and dialed. The other line rung a few times before a chipper voice picked up.

"Yo! Who's this?"

My eyebrows rose. "It's Honda Kiku. Is Arthur-san around?"

"Keeks! How ya been, old pal? It's me, Alfred, remember? Shucks, I haven't seen ya since that Christmas party last year! Arthur's...uh...he's right here, actually! Hey, Artie! Someone's on the phone looking for you!"

"Stop dwaddling then and hand me it! Hello, who is this?"

"Hello, Arthur-san. I apologize for calling so late."

"Kiku! How are you? Oh, do not fret over the time," Arthur's voice dropped to a growl. "I will not be going to bed anytime soon. It appears I will be babysitting tonight."

"I had intentions of phoning you earlier, but I bumped into a friend. Is it all right if I stop by for a little while? I still have some time left before I go to bed."

Arthur hesitated, so Alfred taken this time to shout out, "Yes! Please stop by! And pick me up some chicken or something! And soda!"

"Step off, git! I am on the phone! Sorry, Kiku, but you should get back to Ludwig's house. Is Feliciano there, or is he with you?"

I grimaced. "He is back at the house. He wanted to be left behind so he could try new recipes."

More silence. "You need to get back to Feliciano."

"Arthur-san?"

"It is getting late," Arthur insisted. The dial tone suddenly dragged out, and I took the cellular device from my ear to stare at it in wonder.

* * *

A.N. Silly Arthur, do you NOT know what happens to Italians if they are left home for long periods of time?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

* * *

The outside sconce was the only light that was on when I arrived back at Ludwig's house. I took off my shoes before quietly climbing the stairs, and turned right. I rapped on the second bedroom's door. It cracked open and I peeked inside. I did not see anybody in the bed. Perhaps Feliciano was sleeping in Ludwig's bedroom. I went to the first door across from the bathroom and knocked. No response. I opened the door, and the double bed was empty. It would be strange if he was in the guest room in which I resided in.

"Feli-kun, I am sorry that I came home so late-" I trailed off when the guest bed was vacant, too.

The house was completely empty and dark. There was no evidence Feliciano used the kitchen like he said he would. There were no new dishes drying on the sink rack, or leftovers in the refrigerator. I reached for my cell phone to contact him, but I remembered he did not have one. He told me he did not need one, since he would not have a lot of contacts on it, and that he mostly stayed in Ludwig's house to use the house phone.

I decided to sip on some tea while waiting for either Feliciano to return from where ever he went, or Ludwig to come home from work. Perhaps my friend was wandering around town, like I often found myself doing. I closed my eyes, tipping the warm cup back.

The front door opened and slammed against a wall. I jumped and coughed, sputtering out bits of tea. A flurry of high pitched words that I concluded were in Italian filled the air as footsteps clamored up the stairs. I rose from the dining chair and turned around to see Feliciano stumbling into the open kitchen. His face was puffy as tears spilled out of his eyes.

"Feli-kun!" I scurried over to him. "Ah, here, sit down," I pulled out a chair and gestured for him to take it.

He nodded, and flopped down, folding his arms on the table. I sat back down, and leaned over to rub his back. It was the least I could do as heavy gasps raked his entire body.

"It will be all right," I murmured. "Get it all out."

He picked up his head, looking worse than before. "It won't be all right!"

I stiffened as he threw his arms around my torso and sobbed into my over shirt. "Ah, _hai,_ there, there," I uncertainly patted his head. He shuddered and seemed to quiet down as I ran my fingers across his scalp. Feliciano looked up at me and smacked his lips.

"Would you like something warm to drink?" I offered.

"Yes, please," he squeaked. He sat up and reached for some napkins to loudly blow his nose as I placed a pot of water on the stove.

My friend remained quiet as I waited for the water to boil and then steep a teabag into a cup. I set it down in front of him before falling back into my seat. He grasped the cup with both hands, but did not drink from it. He just stared at the milky liquid for a few breathless moments. His eyes were not distant, as they usually were, but rather sharp with the focus of trauma.

"I like him. A lot, I really do," Feliciano started.

I nodded, taking a swig from my own tea.

He clenched his jaw. "He is actually really caring and patient deep down, but the people around him start putting awful things into his head, and he starts acting different."

My eyes flickered nervously at his face, but he did not lift it, so I stared at his fingers drumming on the table.

"It's that...monster of a boss he grovels to! H-he-" Feliciano stared to sob again.

"Feli-kun-"

He glanced up, shaking his head. "He said he does not appreciate my...overwhelming presence in his base and ruin whatever respect he has built up between the employees and sergeants. He went on saying someone of my style does not deserve to prance around him, distracting one of his best workers from his duties. I do not know why Luddy hangs around such a...racist...s-stupid...porky bastard!"

"Shhh, Feli-kun, take a breath," I warned.

Feliciano inhaled shakily, paused, threw his head down, and began sobbing again.

"Ludwig-san stood by and let it happen?" I murmured in disbelief.

He snapped his head up. A new fierce emotion reached his amber eyes. I was stiff against it. "I am stupid! I thought he would stick up for me! _I thought he cared about me!_ But he doesn't! He told me I should go home and not come back!"

I began, trying to be civil on the middle ground, "Feliciano-kun, he was at work-"

"He cares more about that job than me!" He wailed. I leaned over and patted his back again. He turned to me with what I believed was a mad look in his usually warm eyes. "But you don't, right? I mean, you traveled across the world just to spend time with me, even though you are probably missing work and friends, a-and," a hiccup, "I'm glad you're my friend," he said, snuggling me in his arms again. He nuzzled my chest, and I did not know what to do. " _Si, my friend."_

All the crying must have tired him out, since the shaking stopped a few moments after. I noticed he started to fall asleep, even though he was in a strange position. I grunted, nudging his shoulders. "You must not sleep here." He whined. "Come on, I'll take you to your room."

"Hmm, okay," he sniffled. I had to help him stand up. I kept an arm held out so he would not fall over. Feliciano flopped belly down on his bed. I pulled of his shoes and he rolled over. He did not attempt to strip himself of his airy clothes as he usually does before bedtime, but I did not question it with his soured mood. I pulled at the top blanket and draped it over him, then straightened up and stared.

I hoped this was a misunderstanding, and that once he awakens, my friends would reconcile. Either I could leave them to solve it on their own, despite how I doubt they would do so easily. Perhaps I could tactfully take it to Ludwig, and try to explain Feliciano's feelings on his behalf, but that could prove risky to provoke the man of the house. I wearily sighed, and turned away, more eager to dismiss the issue until the morning when we were all awake at once and refreshed overnight. I closed the door behind myself as I stepped into the hallway to retire to my own bed.

* * *

A.N.- The answer to the question what happens if an Italian gets left alone for a while is that they go out looking for hugs from their loved ones, even if it is at the wrong place and the wrong time.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

* * *

The bedroom door across from mine creaked open, and soft, pattering steps faded away. I peeled my eyes to a dark room, roused from a light sleep. Perhaps Feliciano was simply using the restroom.

I laid in the guest bed, listening for the bathroom fan to start when he would turn on the light. A cabinet door slammed, and I jumped, throwing off the sheets and sitting up. It sounded like it came from the kitchen, but there was no need for Feliciano to be out of bed this late...unless Ludwig returned. I grimaced, and felt around the floor with my feet for my slippers. I stood up, wrapped my robe around my sleep wear, and cracked the door open a bit.

"You were trying to save face?" A light voice hissed. I skittered to a stop in the middle of my doorway. I never heard Feliciano use that tone before. "Since you care more about your job than me?"

"Feli, I never said that," Ludwig's deep voice grumbled. "I work for the military of all things, you cannot just, waltz in there, a-and..."

"And what?"

"Make a fool of yourself! Make a fool of me, in front of my boss!"

"I knew it!" Feliciano sobbed. "All you worry about is groveling to that bastard!"

I pushed the door open a bit more, just enough to slip into the hallway. The light from the kitchen dimly lit up the hall. I glanced at a large wooden clock hanging from the wall. It was not even midnight yet.

Ludwig's voice rose, "Why are you saying that? I do not! I care about you!"

"Then why are you so afraid to show it?"

"I can't! Do you know how much trouble I, we both could be in if anyone finds out we are...gay? You know how backwards this town is!"

Feliciano scoffed. "You do not want to be seen in public with me, because you are afraid of what other people have to say?!"

"You know how this town is!" Ludwig repeated. I put a sympathetic hand to my mouth. My friend was right. This town, for lack of better words at the moment, sucked.

"Then let's move!"

"You mean pick up everything I grew up around and just leave?"

" _Si!"_

There was a moment of silence before Ludwig growled, "I-I don't even know if I can do that, let alone should. I worked too hard for my position, for the pay. _To support you._ My boss would fire me on the spot. You heard what he said. You cannot be around me at all near him, or anyone that could tell him."

My friends grew quiet. I crept pass a table with a vase of white and purple flowers on it to hide behind the door way. I took a quiet, but deep breath, waiting for the most opportune moment to show myself and offer my condolences in this situation.

"You are leaving me alone to appease that man." It did not sound like a question. It was a fact. Ludwig took a loud breath as if he were going to say something, but Feliciano cut him off. "No. No, no, no, _no!"_ He shrieked, and I heard his feet hit the tiled floors angrily. I did not know who was supposedly right; Ludwig with his calm logic of losing his job and house, or Feliciano, with his broken hearted antics.

"Feli!" Ludwig barked. "Kiku is asleep!"

"I cannot, will not, let him have you!"

"Hush! We can talk about this in the morning!"

"You will be gone in the morning! You are always gone when I want to talk to you!"

"What are you doing?!"

I pushed off the wall and ducked into the kitchen. "Ah, sorry _,"_ I started in a soft voice to not provoke them further but did not continue as my mouth popped open.

Feliciano had his arms around Ludwig, whose eyes were wide and unfocused, and it looked like he was holding something against him. He titled his head back and looked up at Ludwig in surprise.

"F-Feli," Ludwig choked up, slipping from his grip. He tumbled to the kitchen floor. A large chef's knife stuck up from the middle of his upper back. _What...what in the world?_ I gaped at the sight of an argument gone astray.

Feliciano gasped and his hands flew up to his mouth. A small twitch shifted his shoulders, and his head slowly lifted to meet my steel gaze. Tears pricked his eyes, and he let out a low wail, "K-Kiku..."

I backed up. His eyes flashed to my feet, and I stopped. "Feli-kun, what have you done?" Ludwig's fingertips twitched as a large stain of blood blossomed on the back of his shirt.

"He said he was going to leave me," Feliciano whispered. He took an unsteady step towards me. "I could not let that happen. You understand, right?" His voice quivered. "Mom, dad, grandpa...even _fratello._ They all left me..." His gaze grew distant. "but you'll stay, right?"

"Y-you killed..." I shook my head, not knowing any other appropriate emotions for the moment. "and you want me to stay, _after that?"_

His lip quivered and a tear streamed down his cheek. "Y-yes."

I gulped. He came closer, and suddenly my legs ripped me from my spot. I flew down the stairs, and grabbed the front door knob. _Wait, wait, wait,_ I told myself. I heard his steps thunder after me, and they stopped. I glanced over my shoulder to see Feliciano staring at me from the top of the stairs with a more serious expression that did not suit him at all. He tightened his grip on the chef's knife's handle. A shiver ran up my back as drips of Ludwig's blood made little pattering sounds on the floor.

"Stop!" He shouted, and my hand loosened on the knob. _If this was all in the heat of the moment, maybe we could work things out..._

"Feli-kun, put down the knife," I spoke slow and quietly.

Feliciano shook his head. "You're going to leave me," he took a step downward.

I tensed up, throwing open the door, and bolting out into the cold, dark night. Even if he was a dear friend of mine, there was no way I wanted to go near him after what he did to Ludwig.

" _You said you were my friend!"_ I heard him shriek. I paused at the end of the drive way to look back. _Is this really happening?!_ My mouth bobbed, trying to ask him the question, but no words came out of my throat. He was standing in front of the house now. His face twisted into a glare, "I won't be lonely anymore if you can't leave."

I opened my mouth again, but shook my head, unsure what to say in this bizarre situation. All that my mind told me was to run. He pelted down the sidewalk, and a startling gasp escaped my lips. I spun around and sprinted across the street, taking a sharp left without thinking about where I was going. I just had to loose Feliciano, then I could get a grip on what the hell was going on. Feliciano...murdering his beloved. Trying to murder me!

I hissed and stumbled from stray litter on the side of the road. I heard him shriek from a little ways behind. I flung off my slippers that only managed to hinder my stride. Not that I was running fast anyway. My kimono seemed to enjoy wedging itself between my legs, but I guess it was a good thing for once that Feliciano was not a runner either. My naked foot landed on a sharp pebble on the asphalt. I grunted, but the fear of feeling the knife plunging into my own back outweighed the sharp pain that shot through my foot every time it landed.

I zipped by the small market. All the lights were off and there were no cars in the parking lot. No witnesses. Even the passing houses were dark. Wait, houses! Arthur lived in the direction I was facing! I let out small wheezes, feebly trying to get air into my lungs. I would have to somehow mislead Feliciano first.

I veered left, shoved open someone's gate, and sprinted through their yard. It opened up to a forest, someplace I did not want to be lost in with a murderer on my heels. I turned left again twice, back onto the road. I pressed against a house and peeked onto the driveway. Feliciano had his back to me, his head whipping back and forth. He was sobbing and panting heavily. He raised an arm to wipe his face, and sputtered, "K-Kiku. He was g-going to..." I grimaced at the upsetting sight. He was lost for words as well.

He let loose another awful wail, and stalked into the yard were I left the gate open. I used this opening to dart down the dead end. Only a metal road stopper stood between me and a grassy hill. I was too busy gawking at the house that sat at the top, with its lights on, as I leaped over it. My foot painfully collided with the metal and I rolled over it, flopping onto the grass. I stuffed my baggy sleeves into my mouth to muffle my screams.

"Kiku!" Feliciano's voice bounced off the houses. I did not know where he was. I scrambled to my feet and half limped, half crawled up the hill. The cold grass numbed my beaten and bruised feet as my heavy legs unwillingly climbed. The yard stretched forever, and I could no longer run as I pushed myself toward the front door. Feliciano's distant cries were drowned out by my heaving breaths.

I did not bother looking behind me as I tripped up the stairs and threw a fist at the door. "Arthur-san!" Arthur-san!" I cried out between gasps for air. I do not remember my chest ever hurting so much. I clutched at it with one hand and smacked the door with the other. I slid down to my knees and pressed my head against the cold wood.

My head whirled from lack of oxygen. _Maybe, just maybe, I could sit here and still be safe_. Another shriek rung out, closer this time, but I did not know if he discovered that I went up the hill. My body leaped, flinging itself at the door, and clawing at it without my consent. It flung open, and I fell face first into soft carpet.

I scrambled to my hands and knees and darted across the carpeted floor. I skittered behind the side of a couch and tried to breathe. I felt my pulse in my throat throb so much it hurt in my throat. I clutched at my mouth, feeling parched.

"Bloody hell. Was that you, Kiku?"

I yelped at the proximity of the voice. I gripped the soft material of the couch I leaned against, and peered into the familiar emerald eyes of an old friend. I grasped the arm of the sofa to heave myself to my feet. My legs struggled, and I would have collapsed if the man did not catch me.

"Easy, easy," he murmured, bringing me to my feet.

"Arthur-san," I grasped the sleeves of his dress shirt, and gulped, my throat burning from doing so. My eyes stung, and I realized I was crying.

* * *

 _A.N.- Do I feel bad? Yes. Is that going to stop me? Hmm..._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

* * *

I dispised crying, and tried as much as possible to avoid it, like switching the channel when sad animal commercials came on, or leaving the vicinity if I saw a cockaroach. Yet I could not control my mouth from blubbering, and the blurring tears that soaked my face as I sat at Arthur's dining table, sobbing loudly. He set a cup of tea, and some tissues on the table before whisking out of the room.

I looked up, confused at his sudden departure, and sniffled. I grabbed some of the tissues to scrub my face, trying to look normal again. He staggered back into the bright room with a quilt, and draped it over my shoulders. I dipped my head, my ears burning, and thanked him.

"It's the least I could do," he mumbled and fell into the chair next to me.

I cleared my throat, and pulled the blanket closer, trying to banish the chill I caught from outside. He even gave me a pair of clean socks for my bare, and tattered feet. Now that the rush of being chased was fading, those nicks from the asphalt, and carpet burn from my friend's rug was now plaguing my skin. I peeked at Arthur as I took a tentative sip from my tea. He had a heavy frown embedded on his face, and his grand eyebrows were mashed together for a puzzled look, rather than one of horror, or sympathy.

"It is worse than before," he hissed under his breath. "Good Lord, what happened, Kiku?"

I rubbed at my eyes. "It is...I do not know where to start." I wheezed, and I felt my mouth twisting upwards out of stress.

He put a hand on my shoulder and leaned in. "I can wait."

I dropped my eyes to stare at my hands wrapped around the mug. "Feliciano-kun...he..."

Arthur was about to say something, but he clamped his mouth shut. "Take your time."

"I saw my friend murder Ludwig-san!" I blurted as I squeezed my eyes shut.

I heard him take a sharp inhale of breath. "Feliciano...killed Ludwig?" He lifted his eyebrows. "That fellow could not hurt a fly!"

My eyes flew open and I exclaimed, "He stabbed him in the back!"

He tilted his head. "Really? How so?"

"With a large knife!"

Arthur grimaced, then an expression of shock grew on his face. " _Oh, God._ You actually mean he took a knife and..." He gulped. "So you ran."

I hung my head. "I did not have a choice. He was going to kill me, too." The image of the knife sticking out of Ludwig's back was burned in the back of my skull. I shuddered, and grabbed the blanket for reassurance.

"Did you give him a reason to?" Arthur asked in a quiet tone.

"No!" I rose my voice, and he looked suprised. I ducked my head. "He kept saying he did not want to be alone, but I have no idea how _murdering_ his friends would help anything!"

"Feliciano has been alone for most of his life. Everyone he loved has been dead for a long time. He may not fully understand," he explained in a calm tone.

"I know that, but he would be lonely again if Ludwig-san and I are dead!"

"Not if _he_ killed you two," Arthur held a hand up before I could reply. "Who knows what is going on in his mind?"

I put my face in my hands. "If only I stopped him from killing him. If only I did not run! He would have not felt the need to take my life, too."

"I would not be sure about that," my friend muttered. "The problem manifested within time."

"He must have snapped when they had that fight," I murmured into my palms. "He was so upset, thinking Ludwig-san would leave him in favor of his job."

Arthur was quiet, pondering for a few moments. I avoided his sharp stare, until he claimed in a quiet voice, "Kiku, I can help you."

I picked up my head.

He slowly lifted a hand from the table, and squeezed my shoulder. "I asked you to come to Germany, only for you to have to go through with...all of this. I thought it would help your friend with his...loneliness problem, but I guess not," he grimaced, struggling with words like I did. "Let me show you something."

"Something, Arthur-san?" I mused with a quiet scoff. I gripped the edge of the dining table as I rose to my sore feet, but my legs still trembled. He stood, too, expecting an answer. I nodded.

"Follow me," he beckoned, leading me to the next room. Windows stretched from the ceiling to about waist height on one wall, and bookshelves filled the others. He walked to the far end and started to remove books from a middle shelf.

I tipped my head as Arthur knelt down and reached in the empty space, feeling around until we heard a click. "Aha," he smirked and backed up, taking one of the bookshelves with him.

"I did not know this was a door," I remarked, but then shook my head at my own comment. After seeing what I did that night, secret doors were the least of my worries.

"You never asked." He beckoned me into the hidden opening.

I peeked behind the book shelf. There were stairs descending into darkness. I clutched the blanket draped around my body. I have had enough of dark places. It was probably cold, too.

"Come on, then," Arthur took my hand. It was warmer than expected as he pulled me to the steps. "I am right in front of you, so try not to lose your footing."

I nervously chittered, and stepped without looking down. My foot missed the stair and I flailed, clutching onto the railing. Arthur seized my sides. "I am okay!" I said a bit too loudly, persuading myself I was truly fine. We awkwardly shambled down, and I breathed a sigh of relief when I felt solid ground below my feet.

Arthur slipped away, abandoning me in the dark. Sconces on the walls flickered on, and I blinked to adjust to the light. A large, pointed skull hung on the wall I was facing, and stared at me with eyeless sockets. I yelped, leaping back ,and crashing into my friend. The blanket fell to the floor, and I slipped on it. My arms flailed around him, and squeezed as my face burrowed into his shoulder.

"Easy there!" Arthur lightly warned, his body rumbling against my face.

I yanked away, and brushed my hands over my clothes self-consciously. "Argh, s-sorry..."

My face grew hot as he said, "That gave you quite a fright! I should have warned you. This is my _special_ room. Not many people get to come down here. Please refrain from touching anything. At least, not before asking first, but I believe I won't have troubles with you, would I, Kiku?"

I scanned the room. It was only a bovine skull. I glanced away from it, and shook my head. The walls next to it held shelves full of various things; bottles, jars with strange liquids, and boxes of unknown. There was a wooden stand with a large vat in the middle of the room. A coat rack by the stair case held a pointy hat and a dark cloak.

Arthur grabbed the cloak and put it on, looking pleased with himself. He glanced at me. "What? It makes me feel enchanted."

"You are already enchanted, Arthur-san," I commented, and bent down to pick up the blanket.

He choose to ignore my remark and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen to begin scribbling on it. He glanced at me, as if going through some heavy thinking. "Kiku," he began uncertainly, "what if I told you that you could stop your friend from killing, but also prevent it completely?"

That sounds wonderful, but I had no idea how that could possibly happen. "What do you mean?"

"I could give you a spell, and you could go back, so to say."

"Go back?" I was not getting any of this.

"Rewind time."

I narrowed my eyes. "I thought you said you were going to help me help my friend."

"I am!" Arthur retorted. "I could give you this spell to go back in time a few days and help your friends."

My throat thickened. Arthur always had a fascination with the supernatural. Could it work with me, as well? "Would I remember?"

"Only if you accept the responsibility. Using spells like this can be dangerous."

"Like how? If I step on a bug, the whole future will not change, right?"

"I mean you must preserve yourself!" He began writing again. "Some bugs are not important, anyway."

"Preserve my-"

Arthur darted in front of me, took my hand, and pricked my finger with a pin. I hissed, pulling away, but he had a firm hold on my arm and the paper underneath my now bleeding finger. A few drops splattered onto the sheet, and he turned away, folding it. I popped my finger in my mouth, watching him raise the paper into the air, and dance around a bit. He started to chant nonsense, and the glossy stare in his eyes was slightly comical.

"Arthur-san?" I called out. "Are you drunk?"

My friend finished with a few more hops and relaxed, straightening up. "I have other things to do in my free time."

I bowed. "S-sorry." _That was not a no._

He drew up to me and took my hands. I flinched, thinking he was going to prick my finger again, but instead he put the folded sheet in my palm and held it there. "Listen well!" His voice was ominously stern. "You must not mess up! You need a woundable clock set at the correct time. Spin it counter clockwise based on how long you want to go back, while saying the words on the paper. I trust _you_ not to fail."

 _If that is what it takes to help my friends..._ My fingers curled around the sheet. "I will not fail."

"Glad to hear it," Arthur smiled, calm once again. "Will you be staying the night?"

"I wanted to fix this as soon as possible."

"If you say so," he shrugged, slipping off his cloak and hanging it on the rack. "Let me drive you back to Ludwig's house."

"That is generous of you," I noted, and followed him up the stairs. He shut the bookcase behind me, taking the smells and chill of basement away from us.

"Come on, then. I want to hear you recite the spell at least once."

"Will that do anything?" I clutched the blanket closer, realizing I still had it. I turned around to tell him, but he already shut and locked his front door. I decided to leave it in the car.

"No. The incantation is only one ingredient of the spell. Take making scones, for example. It is the flour, but you cannot make them from just that. You need milk, sugar, and-"

I held up my hand up, "I understand."

He grimaced, and unlocked the car. It was a short ride, and Arthur noted my chanting skills could use improvement, but it was mediocre enough to work. He stopped the vehicle in front of Ludwig's house. A few of the inside lights were still on, giving the welcoming feel, but we both knew that was not the case anymore.

"Kiku," Arthur's voice was low. "If he went back inside, I want you to _immediately_ come back to my car. We will try again some other time."

I nodded, staring at the front sconce glowing with dread. "Of course." I threw open the car door, and the biting wind blasted my dark hair from my face. I shivered, and unwillingly slipped away from the blanket.

"Take care," I heard Arthur say before I shut the door quietly. "I will wait."

I hobbled up the driveway, gritting my teeth from the pebbles put up another attack on my battered soles. I grasped the door knob, pricking my ears for distress. I closed my eyes, took deep breaths, then swung it open. The stairs creaked as I crept to the living room. I was about to call out for either of my friends, but decided against the stupid maneuver. There were no other signs of life other than my own. The kitchen light was still on, so I peeked around the corner.

I knew what was in the kitchen, but I still groaned in disgust and anguish as I stared at Ludwig's body laying stomach down on the floor. I trudged toward it, and knelt down. I brushed my fingers across his forehead. It was cool, and I jerked away.

"I am going to fix this," I told him before turning into the living room. I glanced down the hallway and spotted a large clock inside of a rectangular wooden case hanging off the end wall. I drew up to it and stared, seeing my shadow fall on its face from the lights behind me. Its slender minute hand hopped around the neatly printed numbers.

I raised my hands and plucked it off the wall, turning it over. I unhinged the clasps from its backing, digging in my nails to lift the thin wooden slab. I propped the casing against the wall, and reached into my kimono sleeve. I flicked open the paper, and glanced over the strange language and blood drops.

The foreign words were not easy to pronounce while trying to twist and count at the same time. The last two lines repeated themselves, so I put extra force into their syllables. I glanced around once I wound the clock the appropriate amount of days. I reread the paper, seeing where I went wrong, but a harsh wind threatened to rip it out of my hand. I looked up in alarm to see the hallway stretch and the lights shut off, then turn on. The sunlight appeared and went down, and I squeezed my eyes shut from the quick flashes, I clutched the clock and paper to my chest, trying to not lose either. It felt like something was grabbing and trying to yank me, yank my items away.

My head started to whirl, and I fell back against the wall. Just as suddenly it began, the _whooshing_ and pulling of my clothes resided. I let out a shaky breath I was holding and snapped open my eyes. I straightened up, staring at the clock ticking back in its case. "Was...was that the spell?"

I tensed as a voice called out, "Kiku? Are you all right?"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

* * *

I stiffened, my grip on the wood tightening. I twisted around, raising the case threateningly. Feliciano's eyes were warm and bright, yet widened in alarm. My legs quivered as I took a step back. He raised a hand and pointed. "Is it nap time yet?"

I flinched away from his extended arm. "W-what?"

My friend's dopey smile fell, and he titled his head. "You are holding a clock, so you must know the time." He looked down at his feet. "I was trying to be funny."

I raised my eyebrows and swept my gaze over him. He was back to his usual self with no crazed look in his eyes, or twitchy fingers. The spell had worked. I stuffed the paper into my kimono and hung the clock back on the wall. I stared at it in awe.

"K-Kiku?" Feliciano whined out. "Are you okay?"

I faced him. "Never been better."

He gawked at me for a moment, then his expression melted into one of pure joy. "Ve! You have a cute smile!"

"Ah, no, please do not-" My pleas were in vain. It was too late. His arms were already around my body, squeezing me. We rocked side to side, my friend humming in content. My eyes shut tightly. Besides the creeping exhaustion from all the running, yes, I was much more elated than I had been an hour ago, or I will be. The technical terms evaded my throbbing head.

"A-all right, Feli-kun. You can let go of me now," I put my hands on his chest to push him away.

"Aw! But you are so cute and huggable!" He gave me one last embrace before releasing.

Heat blossomed on my cheeks. _This is why we have these problems!_ I bit my tongue and brushed my sleeve.

Feliciano spun around and ran off with his arms spread out, shouting a loud greeting to someone. It must be Ludwig. I hesitantly followed him with much less enthusiasm. Before I turned into the kitchen, he stepped out.

"I was just about to see if you were awake," Ludwig grunted. His eyebrows mashed together. "Is something wrong?"

I caught myself gawking at him. "Ah, sorry. I did not mean to stare. Is Feli-kun making breakfast?"

"Yes, he already did. Pasta," Ludwig hissed, throwing Feliciano a distasteful look as he sang, and dumped wet noodles into a colander. "I tried stopping him..."

"Do not worry, spaghetti is fine." My stomach rumbled and I put a hand against it.

"Our outing is still set up for Thursday, _ja?_ "

I stiffened. "O-our outing?"

"To the movies and for dinner, " he prompted.

"R-right. The movies and dinner," I played along. "Did you buy tickets?"

" _Ja,_ and I set up a reservation for three."

"Sounds good," I pulled out a chair and fell into it. "Please remind me, why are we doing it?"

"You suggested it," Ludwig stared with narrowed eyes before shaking his head, and turned his attention to my other friend.

Feliciano set two large plates of noodles in front of us. "Movies!" He sang and went to retrieve his own plate. "You said that we have not gone out together for a while, and we could go out to eat, and watch something at the movie theater! It's going to be a fun play date!"

 _Date._ My mouth popped open. _How could I forget?!_ I vigorously nodded, grasping my fork. "Yes! It will be fun, with the three of us. I am looking forward to it."

Ludwig did not say anything. He shoveled pasta into his mouth.

Feliciano waved at him from the other side of me, "Luddy! Are you not excited?"

"I'm fine," he growled. "Just worried."

I asked, "About your new position?"

He looked up at me, his eyes wide. "How did you know?"

I gulped. "Feliciano-kun told me."

Ludwig's mouth pulled down. "Really? I do not remember telling him that yet."

"Told me what?" Feliciano tipped his head and smiled. I gawked at the both of them, silently cursing myself.

"I guess it is not a surprise anymore," Ludwig grimaced, twirling his utensil. "I have been temporary promoted to patrol the town. It is long hours, but I can use the extra money for the upcoming holidays."

"Ve!" Feliciano squealed happily, wiggling around in his chair. "That is great news! Now we definitely have to get more pasta!"

I was vaguely aware of him snatching my now empty plate away. I have to be more careful revealing what I know around anybody. I did not realize it would be annoying having to repeat some trivial things. However, it will be worth it once I prevent my friend from going crazy. I looked over at my shoulder. Feliciano was bouncing on his heels, and scooping more noodles on our plates. I will have to do something different than what I did before. I will need to be around him more often than last time, to find and stop whatever made him lose himself. I decided to call Elizaveta later to cancel our plans.

I nodded meekly as he set down my second helping and flopping next to me. Feliciano was performing wide gestures, and batting his eyes at my other friend. I looked down at my plate, suddenly guilty. I would have to jeopardize their date he enjoyed-would enjoy- if I were to right my wrongs.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

* * *

Elizaveta was understanding, though a little dishearted that I had decided to tag along with my friends on their outing instead of hiding out at her house, and tricking them into a date. She noted that I have just arrived to Europe, and have not seen my friends for a while, so I should enjoy it during my stay, and that there was plenty of time to draw innappropriate pictures.

Thursday arrived a bit slowly. It was annoying to repeat the trivial things like listening to Ludwig and Feliciano bicker about pasta for breakfast, but alas, I could finally solve the problem of what went wrong. I was hoping it was not the date itself, but something afterwards, since Feli did not say anything bad happened while they were out the first time.

I tugged on a gray suit jacket before a full length mirror in the bedroom I was residing in. It was cold, but the restaurant was one of those high-end ones, so I wanted to dress appropriately. The door flung open and bounced off the wall, causing me to stiffen at Feliciano's silhouette in the mirror. He stood in the door way for a tight moment before he screeched a hello. He was already dressed, but with a red, white, and green tie dangling loosely instead of a black one I was wearing.

"Are you ready, Kiku? Luddy said he is going to warm up the car."

"Yes," I turned to study his sunny face.

He smiled, and bounced on his heels, his arms giving a little swing. "I'm so excited! We're going to eat a bunch of yummy food!"

"Do you know what kind of movie we have tickets for?" I asked as we clunked down the front stairs.

"Don't know!" He sang and flung open the door.

Ludwig glanced behind his shoulder at me once we situated ourselves. "Do you want to see the movie first, or go to the restaurant?"

"I am going to eat at both places!" Feliciano announced. We gave him a weary look.

"The movies should be finished first, so we have something to talk about during dinner," I said.

Ludwig noted, "That is a good idea."

I meekly nodded, hoping this whole ordeal was a good idea.

~.~

~BOING~

~.~

I stumbled out of the restaurant, feeling my stomach stretch against my dress shirt. I was vaguely aware of the hostess wishing us a good night as the chilly air hit me. I stiffled a burp, and looked at my friends, hoping they did not hear it.

Feliciano was tugging on Ludwig's arm. "Can we go to the park, please? It will look so pretty in the snow!"

"It is getting late, Feli. Kiku may want to go home."

They stared at me, both having various degrees of pleas on their faces. I straightened up, and placed a hand nonchalantly on my stomach. "I would like to see the field in the snow."

Ludwig glanced at his feet, his face turning pink. " _Ja,_ I suppose we could relax after that meal."

Feliciano cheered, and urged us toward the nearby park on stiff legs. Everything was covered in white, sparkling snow. Even the benches were under the glittering powder, so we had to brush them off, and get used to cold behinds. I let my friends share a bench while I sat shivering on one a little ways from them. They dissented at first, but I insisted that they enjoy themselves. Ludwig gave me a weird look after I said that.

I was a bit disappointed, since if it was not the date that started Feliciano's downfall, then I would have to figure out what was the problem. My side vision caught a small group shuffling around on a cleared walk way across the field. I narrowed my eyes, and noticed they were the local militia. I casted a worried glance in Ludwig's direction, and back at them.

One of them stopped behind the other three and pointed in our direction. The others halted, and followed his extended arm. The man that pointed took a few hesitant steps toward us. I flickered my eyes to my friends. Feliciano was rocking side to side, nudging Ludwig. My other friend sighed, as if annoyed, but the tone of his voice when he replied to his questions was warm and patient. They were completely oblivious to Ludwig's coworkers staring at their awkward, sideways embrace. I leaped up too quickly from the bench, and a prickle of pain seized my back. I grunted, and scrambled to my friends.

They were still in a mist of a battle of banter, not realizing the trouble they were in. I pressed on Ludwig's shoulder rather harshly. He snapped his head up and looked at me in surprise. He glanced between Feliciano and I, and widened his eyes. "S-sorry, we...erm..."

"We need to get out of here," I hissed, and gave Feliciano's coat sleeve a worried tug. He whined, and shrunk away from me. Ludwig stiffly rose to his feet.

Feliciano glance in confusion to the both of us, and held his arms out. "Does Kiku want a hug, too?"

I took a step back. "I would like to go home."

"So soon?" He pouted.

Ludwig put in, "It is getting late."

"The car will be warm, Feli-kun," I told him. He frowned and nodded.

With those military men not minding themselves, I knew we had to get out of there. This may have been the thing that ruined everything. Their boss-Ludwig's boss- was extremely homophobic, let alone racist and sexist, and if they let it slip they saw my friends acting anyway close like a couple does, I will not be able to prevent those horrible nightly events from happening again.

I clenched my jaw tried not to limp across the field in the opposite direction of the way the militia was moving. My friends seemed to amble to the vehicle painstakingly slow. My leg shook impatiently as I glared at Feliciano hooking his arm around Ludwig's, who looked surprised, all the while those men were still staring and debating whether or not to come over. I was starting to get cold, too, and wanted the respite of the warm air of the car's heaters.

"I am going straight to sleep after this," I tried jesting to them once they settled in the front seats. After everything that happened, it was hard to sleep the previous night, so it was somewhat true. My hands clenched into fists as I casted a quick look at the men, but they were starting to walk away. I turned my attention back to Ludwig and Feliciano, both chuckling over something I missed. I sank into my seat, desperate to get back to a warm bed.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

* * *

My suspicions of the gossiping militia men were confirmed when I gazed upon my heart broken friend. After a long day of hearing about bird poop on a piano and Elizaveta prying details from the both of us this time, Ludwig, once again, came home to Feliciano and I dozing on the couch. He went for beer in the fridge, once again. Also, once again, he ignored my prying to tell him what happened at work that made him go from a potential lover to this dull stricken man within twenty four hours.

I stared at the wall whilst I laid on the guest bed, straining to remember what happened-or what will happen this day. I ran into Elizaveta and Gilbert at the market, and got lost in the woods with him. I struggled to remember what else, but a sharp pain struck the side of my head and I clutched at it, frowning. I slowly sat up, remembering that once I went to bed, or will go to bed, they started arguing and that is when-

I shuddered, rubbing my arms, and blinked against the bright morning light. Where have I gone wrong? The bedroom door swung open, and I tensed. The walls would have holes all over them if they kept on being opened so forcefully.

"Good morning, Kiku!" Feliciano's voice broke my thoughts. Before I could react, footsteps thumped toward me and his body slammed into mine, knocking us both off the bed and onto the floor. A terrible pain struck the middle of my back, and I hissed between clenched teeth.

His arms and legs wound around mine and he squawked into my ear. "Good morning!"

I flinched, and elbowed his stomach as I tried to grab my back. "No, Feli-kun! Did Ludwig-san not tell you about hugging?!"

Feliciano immediately released me, and I scooched away from him with a hard glare. "You talked to Luddy today?"

I tilted my head, nonchalantly rubbing my backside. "Did you?"

He frowned, shaking his head. "He was gone before I woke up. I did not get to talk to him since Thursday." My friend stared at his fingers interlocking and pulling apart. "Do you think he is ignoring me? I thought we had such a fun time, too. The snow was so pretty." He picked his head up. "Ve, are you going anywhere today? You do not have to babysit me if you want to hang out with your other friends. I know Elizaveta asked for you."

I gulped. If I let him alone... "I was hoping we could go do something together today. Just the two of us."

Feliciano's face lit up. "You would do that?"

I nodded, not matching his enthusiasm.

He leaped to his feet. "What do you want to do? Where do you want to go?"

I pondered. "I think I saw a smores and hot chocolate stand near the cinema we were at."

"Yay, hot chocolate! I want a lot of whipped cream!" He jumped up and down. "Come on!"

He was already out the room by the time I rose to my feet. Another pinching sensation seized my back, but it was not enough to stop me from searching the drawers for an outfit. I would like to do silly things like get lost in the woods with Gilbert, or giggle over provocative drawings, but babysitting him was for the best. I locked my door before putting on clean clothes. When I was dressed, I knocked on Feliciano's bedroom door, but it was open.

He popped out, all smiles. "I love hot chocolate," he announced. "I love you!"

My cheeks grew warm when he delivered a peck to my face. I opened my mouth to scold him, but that would depress him, so I opted for a stiff nod. Feliciano giggled, and spun around to zip down the hall.

"Slow down!" I called after him, cupping my face. "We have a lengthy walk ahead of us!"

~.~

~BOING~

~.~

Feliciano made a jingle about hot chocolate while we shivered underneath the bus station's roof. The stop was located all the way at the edge of the town, and only one bus came twice a day-once in the morning, and another in the evening. At times I have heard that it does not arrive at all. It was hard not to feel bad for the citizens trapped there.

I sat down on the cold bench, and began regretting it as soon as the metal started to freeze my rear. Yet the twinge in my back returned, so I took this meager opportunity to rest my sore feet.

"Cocoa! Cocoa! La, la, la, cocoa! Nice and hot, it will melt in your mouth! _Cocoa!"_

I flinched at the loud finale. My head started to hammer again, and I frowned. A rumbling sound grew closer, and a dirty, blue bus screeched to a stop in front of us. The doors groaned as they jerked open, and the porky bus driver did not look happy to finally have people to drop off.

No one else boarded the bus as it zipped past the empty bus stops on the way to the next town. I could not help but notice the bags under my eyes in my reflection on the bus windows. I raised a hand and prodded them experimentally, the frown returning to my face. I did not feel tired, just agitated. I swallowed hard, trying to banish the crude feeling as I nodded to Feliciano as he babbled on.

Apparently, I have not contributed enough to the conversation, so he went back to singing that awful tune he made up. The driver glared at us as we stepped off the bus. Feliciano cheered and bounced toward a young woman sitting on the bus stop bench.

"Pretty lady!" He cooed, and blew a kiss at her. I mentally slapped my forehead as she looked at him with wide eyes. "Do you know where the hot chocolate and smore stands are?"

The lady giggled. "Aren't you a cutie? I'm afraid they won't have those until closer to Christmas time."

The driver droned out from behind me, "Ma'am, are you boarding this bus or not?"

She quickly gathered her purse and nodded in goodbye as she stepped up into the shabby vehicle. Feliciano smiled after her with a smitten expression.

I coughed. "Feli-kun, you should refrain from flirting with women if you play for the other team."

His happy face fell and he stared at me with unusually serious eyes. "I was not flirting! I was appreciating the beauty of a passerby!"

"If you say so," I glanced away.

Feliciano let out that strange verbal tick. "Ve, she said they do not have smores stands set up! We came all the way here!"

"What a shame," I murmured, not feeling entirely apologetic.

"I was so excited for nice hot chocolate, too!"

"Feliciano-kun, do you want to look around the shops?" I suggested.

He stopped waving his arms around. "I do not have any money."

"I will take care of it."

"Will you really?" He looked so surprised. I nodded, forcing my lips to uplift in a tough smile. My friend cheered again, and threw his arms around me, profusely thanking me for my generosity.

Besides the small movie theater, a park, and a few cafes and restaurants, this almost equally small town has much more interest than the one Ludwig lived in. We stopped by a book store located near the end of the town square.

"Maybe they will have the _Atmosphere_ here!" Feliciano ran a hand over a shelf of children's books. "Everyone tells me I should read it, so it must be a good story!"

I slinked away in search of new manga. I found a half shelf behind the check out counter, but the collection was pitiful.

"I know you!" I heard Feliciano call from the end of the library. I ducked down in front of the shelf to avoid the cashiers harsh glare she threw in my direction.

"Good day to you, Kiku." A voice sounded from above me. I glanced up to see Arthur looking down with an amused expression. "Did you find anything worthwhile?"

I slowly stood up, wincing as my knees popped. "Hello, Arthur-san. What brings you here?"

His warm expression grew hot. "'Hanging out,'" like the young ones do. I followed his gaze to see Feliciano pointing at the books. A taller, blond man, Alfred, let out loud cackles and reached over his head, and grabbed a book my friend was gesturing to. They huddled together and poured over a children's book with the earth on the cover. Their focused expressions turned confused.

"You look exhausted, Kiku," Arthur murmured.

I glanced at him, and raised a hand to run a finger over the bags under my eyes. "The last few days have been tiring. With jet lag and the outing on Thursday..." I trailed off as a smirk spread across Arthur's face. I tittered, "Feliciano and I came here to warm up with some hot chocolate and-"

"And make sure he does not get into _more_ trouble?" He finished.

"M-more trouble, Arthur-san?"

He rolled his eyes, and sighed. "I know, all right?"

"Know about...the spell?" I quietly guessed.

Arthur nodded. "I did not at first, but I had an awful feeling I was forgetting something..."

My eyes widened. "Does that mean everyone else-"

"No, no. Obviously you remember, because you are the one that used it, and I know because I _am_ tuned to those kind of things. Besides, I am the one that gave it to you."

An excited chirp suddenly shot between our conversation, "Gave him what?"

We both jumped as Alfred looked at us with a bright smile. Arthur pointedly glanced away. "Nothing."

The other man was all grins. "It doesn't seem like nothing." I gritted my teeth, suddenly wanting to knock the glasses off his nose as he poked my friend, making him shout annoyingly. "Come on, Artie! You and Kiku were being all secret-secret!"

"There is no secret-secret! Arthur-san told you to mind yourself! Go be a pest somewhere else!"

They froze, staring at me like a deer would gawk at a car heading right to it. _Did I say that aloud?_ "D-dang, Kiku," Alfred muttered under his breath. My face grew hot from embarrassment, and I looked down at my feet. I could not believe I let that out. I am an awful person for saying that!

A great frown embedded itself on Arthur's face. "Tiring does not describe its effects on the caster. Preserve yourself, Kiku."

"Caster?" Alfred echoed.

I clutched my jacket closer and took a step away from him. _What the hell does that even mean?!_ "I have had a bad day."

"But it just started," the young man pointed out.

Feliciano squealed from between the aisles, and the book he was holding fell to the floor with a loud slap. He pushed by us and ran outside the tiny book store. The cashier whipped around to glare at us.

"You should go after him," Arthur suggested, "before you day gets worse."

I felt the color drain from my face, despite my embarrassment, and I breezed outside. The cold air whipped my clothes behind me, only antagonizing my anger. I caught a glimpse of Feliciano's jacket as he squeezed by a group of shoppers. Now I was the one chasing him! I could have laughed at the irony if I was not in pain or a foul mood.

I started to run after him, but the sharp jab hindered my already short strides, so I suffered with an awkward half-walking, half-jogging gait. I clenched my teeth together, trying not to imagine the worse-case scenario of him getting ran over by one of smart cars carelessly driving around. I saw him wiggle into a group of tall men huddled together, and my heart felt like it fell into my stomach.

They fanned out, some exclaiming in surprise, others reaching for the guns holstered on their belts. Their confused and hostile stares landed on me as I skittered pass the giants. I heard snickers behind me, but I kept my eyes on Feliciano. My friend was in the middle of them, his arms squeezing the life of one man.

"F-Feli? N-no, don't do that," Ludwig managed to choke out.

I grabbed Feliciano's collar and yanked him away. "What are you doing?" I hissed in his surprised face. "Let Ludwig-san alone!"

Feliciano sniffled. "I just wanted to say hi!" He twisted and managed to slip away to stand before him. "Luddy, why haven't you talked to me for the pass few days? I thought you liked me!"

Ludwig glanced around nervously at his coworkers. They stared, looking amused. Some even sniggled like toddlers. "This is not the appropriate place or time."

"You're mad at me!" Feliciano's voice rose with hysteria. I flinched.

"What makes you say that?!"

"You have been avoiding me!"

"What is the hold up?!" A loud voice boomed, and I nearly leaped off the sidewalk. As if on silent command, the men, even Ludwig, separated into two lines facing one another, tall and serious. Only Feliciano and I were in the middle, looking around in confusion. A burly man with a reddened face was marching right toward us. "Did I not tell you louts we need to make double the patrols today? Yet you are traveling at half the speed!"

The man's face grew more red; apparently it was possible, and I bit my tongue. I should not even consider laughing in a situation like this. Every one of the men were staring straight ahead, yet Ludwig's gaze was on us. The boss man narrowed his eyes and glared at him. "It was you, wasn't it Commander? First you brought that albino disgrace brother of yours around, and now you bring the two of these _outsiders_ into _my_ presence."

"Sir, they were passersby, sir."

"I did not ask you to speak!" He shouted, standing on his toes to be eye to eye with him. Feliciano gasped and covered his mouth. I grabbed his sleeve and pulled him closer. This was the man that caused the problems last time! He is the reason why I have to double check every little thing I do and spend my days tailgating my friend, to prevent Feliciano from believing Ludwig chose his work over him. I felt the anger that slowly built up through the day begging to be brought down on this horrible man.

I clenched my fist. I show more restraint than that! Feliciano let out a soft whine as they started to quarrel in a rough language.

Ludwig did not flinch when the man spat in his face when he let out a bout of words I did not comprehend. "Take. Care. Of. It." The boss snarled. "I _never_ want to see them again, and if I hear about your... _disgusting_ escapades with either of them once more, I will make sure proper punishment will be carried out."

"Sir, of course, sir." Ludwig turned on us as the man stomped away, barking orders at the others. They followed him silently, not looking back at us.

"Luddy?" Feliciano squeaked, pressing into me. "What did the mean man say to you?"

"Go home." He spoke in a soft manner, yet his mouth was twisted in an upsetting way.

Feliciano sniffed, tears prickling his eyes. "We'll talk once you get back home, okay?"

"You heard what he said."

"B-but-"

"We need to leave, now," I hissed, tugging on his jacket. His feet did not move at first, but he glanced at me with a disheartening expression. "Take care, Ludwig-san. Be safe." I said and pulled Feliciano away as he started to sob. "We are not welcome!" I told him when he yanked after our friend. Ludwig cleared his throat and pulled his cap over his eyes before charging after the other men.

Feliciano murmured his name and stared after them. I gave his sleeve another tug and he turned to me. "Would you like to go home now?"

He sniffled and gave a meek nod. I frowned at the lost of his warming smile.

~.~

~BOING~

~.~

That man hurt Feliciano, not only before, but again today. It is his fault I had to run for my life from my friend. It is his fault he started the argument that caused Ludwig's murder to happen in the first place! It is his fault. _It is his fault!_

The words shouted over any other reasonable thought, and my knuckles turned white from clenching my fist so tightly. The bus jolted us around, but my agitation was far more biting. A dainty hand settled on top of mine. I looked at Feliciano in shock.

"Ve, do not be angry, Kiku. I was the one being stupid. I was just so happy to Ludwig again," his voice crackled, and he gulped. "That bossman of Luddy's likes to make everyone's life a bit tough."

"That is an understatement," I growled, and he managed a light giggle. The sound caught in his throat and choked into a sob. "Feli-kun!" I gasped. He dropped his face into his hands and his shoulders shook. I opened my mouth, but clamped it shut after I realized I did not know what to say. So in a great feat of courage, I lifted my arm around his shoulders, and patted his arm. "Do not cry. It will be okay."

He lifted his head, tears streaming down his flushed face. "How can I not? Did you see him? He just let that man say mean things about all of us to his face!"

"I know, I know," I murmured. I crumpled my sleeve and drew it across his cheek. "I am here for you."

His eyes widened, and through the small sobs, he smiled. " _S-si!_ If that mean man says anything to Luddy or tries to keep him from us, we can throw tomatoes at him!"

"I will make sure he will get the message."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

* * *

Despite every logical nerve in my body resisting it, I pieced together a dark plan. If anything went wrong, I could fall back on the spell. I did not want to go back again, but if this failed, I would have to try something different, and I have a few ideas floating around.

I ushered Feliciano to his room, and he begged me to stay with him. "Please, Kiku? At least until I fall asleep?"

I stared at his expression comparable to that of a puppy's. I offered a small smile. "If I refuse, then I would find you in my bed in the morning."

He let out something like a short giggle, and dove onto the bed. "You got me!" He flopped down and curled up underneath the covers.

I snuggled into the blanket after shutting off the table lamp. Feliciano started to sniffle again after a few minutes. He softly cried himself to sleep as quickly as the tears started. I waited, watching the shadows of the trees dance on the walls.

I sat up and nudged his arm. "Are you asleep? I would hope so," I murmured when no reply came. I slowly scooched away from him and slipped off the bed. I pattered to my room and dropped down to my hands and knees, reaching under the guest bed. I pulled out a long sheath and sat up to my knees. The corners of my mouth pulled down when the twinge in my back threatened to make itself apparent again as I turned the long object in my hand. I grasped the top part and pulled it apart. A long, slightly curved blade glinted in the moonlight.

I slid the katana back into its sheath, slipped the protective wrap over it, and slung the sword over my shoulder. The thing was supposed to be for show now, passed down my family, but tonight, it would be put to its intended use. The dresser drawer stuck a little when I tried opening it, so I yanked on it, and it make a loud groaning sound. I froze, listening for any evidence of Feliciano awakening. Any other time, he slept like a rock, but my senses were hyperaware at the time. I clenched my jaw, and reached for a long coat that hung to my knees. I slipped my hand into the front pocket, and pinched the crinkled spell paper.

It was soothing as I ran my thumb over it and turned into the hall. I stopped and listened to the clock's ticking for a few breaths before heading down the stairs. They creaked louder than usual now that I was trying to be stealthy. I immediately wanted to go back inside once the wind slapped my cheeks, but I tied the coat tighter and ambled down the sidewalk.

The streets were cold and deserted as I stood at the bus stop. I prayed to anyone listening that tonight would not be a night that the driver would slack off on his job. My leg shook as I stared down the road, waiting rather impatiently.

Soft humming reached my ears and I whipped my head to the sound. Feliciano stopped suddenly a few meters away, his eyes widening. The initial expression of shock melted away into that dopey smile of his, and he picked back up singing to himself. I gawked at him bundled in a puffy coat and clutched onto a plastic bag of who knows what as he scooted closer to me.

He shivered. "It's a cold night, tonight, Kiku!"

I glared at my feet. _Why is he here?!_ He elbowed me and I gritted my teeth. " _Hai._ I cannot say I am used to this kind of weather."

Feliciano giggled. "I hope the bus gets here soon. My toes are going numb!"

"What if I said I was not waiting for the bus?"

He nudged me again. "Then why are you at a bus stop, silly?" A blotch of red clouded my vision for a moment. I shook my head. "It's here! Yay!"

The bus driver stared at us like we were aliens, despite seeing us earlier. Perhaps that was why he was gawking. We took our previous seats. I shifted a bit, aware of the sheath pressing rather uncomfortably between the seat and my back.

"Did you forget something?" Feliciano whispered. "Is that why you are on this bus?"

I glared at him. "No, I am just wandering."

"To another town?"

"Yes!" I snapped. He shrunk in his seat and I frowned, looking away.

It was quiet for a few moments before he piped up, "I saw you staring at that clock. The one at the end of the hall, and you were clutching onto it like it was important to you the day after you arrived here."

"Maybe it is," I mused.

Feliciano made that weird noise again. "Ve, it's a really nice clock, isn't it?"

I hissed, "You should have just stayed in bed."

He gasped. "I was worried, seeing you creep around like that!"

"I am not creepy!"

"I did not say that," he whined. "but I want to help you!"

"This part does not concern you anymore. Once this bus stops, it would be best if you go straight home."

Feliciano stuck his lower lip out. "No." I opened my mouth to dissent, but he said, "I do not want to be useless for once. I do not know what you are going to do, but we're friends, and friends stick together. The mean man hurt you, too, and that hurts me. Let's deal with him _together_."

A shaky exhale escaped my throat. Feliciano caught it and smiled. "I was going to wait until Luddy came home, and talk to him...about us. But when I noticed you had other plans, then I decided that I was going to do things your way. That bossman is trying to keep us apart. He is mean and does not deserve to be what he has."

I stiffly nodded. I was hoping for my friend not to get involved, but if that man is dealt with, and Feliciano and Ludwig could be happy, then this must be the right thing to do. Besides, he could be helpful.

We strode across the dimly lit streets. Most of the shops were closed, besides the theater and some eateries. It was a quiet but lengthy walk to the base. It looked like a police station, wedged between a bank and a small market. Two local military men roamed nearby, but they did not stop us, so they building must have been open to the public.

A help desk sat behind a glass and wood casing, and a young blond woman sat in front of a computer, typing away. She did not glance at us. "Visiting hours ended over fifteen minutes ago."

I froze and glanced around the room. Apparently, since the base held military men inside of it, they did not feel the need to install visible surveillance. That, or it was a very old building.

"We want to see Ludwig!" Feliciano waved a hand at her. He was going to press against the glass, but I grabbed his coat sleeve. "I brought him some leftover pasta!"

"I am sure he has not gotten a chance to eat. I heard he was working double today," I murmured.

She looked up, flickering her eyes between the two of us. "I cannot allow you to go into personal offices, but I can call him out here."

My friend and I exchanged a strained look.

Feliciano whined and his legs danced. "Where are the bathrooms?!"

The secretary looked taken aback. "They are not open to the public-"

"But all the shops are closed, and I'm going to pee!"

I gave the lady a scornful look. "I hope your janitor is still around."

Her eyes widened. "He isn't going to-"

"He will if he does not get to a toilet."

Feliciano grabbed himself, and whined again. I silently sent a thanks to wherever he acquired his acting skills.

The secretary curled her nose. "The closest bathrooms are down the left hallway and on the last door on the right."

"Thank you," I breathed a sigh of relief, immediately setting off to find the toilets. Feliciano crossed his legs, and pattered after me in the strange position. "You can stop that now," I told him once we were out of hearing range of the secretary.

He smiled and shook his legs. "I kind of have to go, anyway."

I ignored him to read the letters printed on the doors as we passed them. "If I were the boss' office, where would I be?"

"Probably were Luddy is at," Feliciano murmured.

I lightly snorted. _Why did I not think of that?_ "But if we go that way, the secretary lady will stop us and start to get suspicious. If she is not already suspicious," I put in.

"I have an idea!" Feliciano waved a hand.

I sighed. "Let us hear it." _And let it be a good one, for once._

"You can go back to that office lady and tell her I'm lost, and you can't find me, and we lure her this way, and knock her out!"

I stared at him in surprise. "If you only thought like that all the time." He let out a soft exclaimation and I put a finger to my lips. "Go into the bathrooms, and wait until I come by with here. When I pass by, I am going to give her one. Do not come out of the bathroom until I knock on the door." I suspiciously glanced around the hallway for any eavesdroppers. "The soldiers should be in their rooms at this hour, but if you hear some in the hallways, tell them you are looking for the toilets."

"I do not a lady to be hurt! That's awful!"

I slapped a hand over his mouth. "Do you want your Ludwig-chan back?"

His eyes widened, and he quickly nodded.

"It was your idea anyway. Think of her as an obstacle between you and Ludwig-san," I hissed and turned away from him. I breezed down the hall and stopped in front of the help desk. I took a deep inhale and let out my most panicky voice I could manage. "Please! You have to help me! I lost my friend!"

The lady shot up from her desk. "Calm down, sir! Tell me what happened."

"Ah," I covered my face with my hands. "He can be so scatterbrained sometimes! I was waiting outside while he went into the bathroom, and then he done that when I was inside..." I shook my head, "We just stopped for a quick bathroom break, and when I was finished, he was gone! What if he gets into trouble?! I am sure he means no harm but-"

"It will be all right," she swung open the door and stepped into the hallway. "The men are not allowed to roam the hallways after eight, and the doors are locked, so your friend will not be able to get inside any of the barracks. Where was the last place you seen him?"

I sniffled, and rose a shaky finger toward the hallway I came from. She started to walk down it and gestured me to follow.

I sighed, as if in embarrassment, "He gets spooked so easily,"

"Do not worry, we will get your friend and you can give the Commander his food and you two can be on your way before my boss knows you are here."

"Thank you. I appreciate your idiocy," I murmured, and suddenly delivered a short, but strong punch to a sensitive spot on her head. She tumbled to the floor in a unconscious heap, and I cradled my wrist to my chest, hissing at the aches shooting up my arm. I nudged her limp form for second measure, but she did not respond.

"I guess that works," I muttered. Instead of knocking like I said I would, I opened the bathroom door, and peered inside. Feliciano gasped, and whirled around with wide eyes. He relaxed when I beckoned, "Come on, Feli-kun. We have an idiot to dispatch of."

"I'm sorry, lady!" He called out to the secretary. "I can bring pasta for you next time!"

I pulled him past the now unattended help desk and into the right hallway. A stairwell led to the second floor, but we stayed on the ground floor. I stopped suddenly, and Feliciano bumped into me. He read the letters on the door and cringed away from it.

"That's the mean guy's office!"

"Indeed it is. Ah, Feli-kun, you should look for Ludwig-san. I will have a word with the bossman."

He whipped his head side to side. "We're friends! We do this together!"

"Hush!" I warned. "Feli-kun, please-"

The words caught in my throat as he reached into his boot with a gloved hand and slid out a blade. The same kitchen knife that he terrorized me the first time. I took a step back.

Feliciano tilted his head. "Ve, Kiku, do you not want to do this?" He glanced down to the weapon trembling in his hand. "O-oh, I feel _really_ bad, but the mean man deserves this, right? I mean, he wants to keep Ludwig away from me." Another step closer. "Does he not know how alone I have been? And he wants to take the happiness I finally have away. You understand, though, right? Everyone in my life left me. I'm not letting him go. You won't leave either, right?"

"Of course not!" I sputtered, not taking my eyes off the knife. I flickered my gaze to his eyes. They had tears threatening to spill over as his jaw trembled. "Feliciano-kun, I do appreciate your help, but I do not want you to..."

"I don't want you to hurt anybody either!" He squeaked, and sniffled. "But we have to."

I stiffly nodded. I knew that more than anyone. "I am going to get his attention, and you will leap in _only_ if I need you. Just like the secretary. Is that fine?"

"Okay, Kiku," he smiled. He offered the knife. "Do you need it?"

I shook my head, reaching behind me to pull up the covered sheath of my katana.

Feliciano's eyes widened before his expression melted into a smile. "Ve, thank you." He pressed against the wall next to the door and I raised a fist to rap on it.

"Go away," a muffled voice growled on the other side.

We exchanged a wary look. I knocked again.

"What did I say?!" The voice barked. It sounded like a chair was flung around, and heavy feet stomped closer to the door. I slipped out my sword and dropped the cloth to the floor. The knob twisted and the door swung inward.

"Did I not tell you I did not want-"

The man's words snapped off when I thrusted the blade into his porky belly. His dark eyes bulged out of his head and he let out small choking sounds.

"You...again...what..."

I pushed forward, the sword sliding deeper into his stomach. "You will be dealt with swiftly, despite you deserving much more than that." I was a bit impressed how sound my voice was, but there were more pressing matters to worry about than looking confident as I took a man's life away. I glared into his eyes, claiming, "You are done causing problems. I know what you made my friend do, even if you do not."

I retracted the sword, and he clutched at the blood blossoming on his dress shirt. He snapped his head up and was about to open that disdainful mouth of his, but my blade hit his neck. With one fluid movement, I felt the blade shiver as it sliced through bone and muscle. The man made one last disgusting gurgle, and his body tumbled to the floor. Blood leaked from his neck, eagerly lapping at the carpet.

Murder is messy, but I have never heard one utterance of it being beautiful, too, in its own sick way. A light hand rested on my shoulder. I stiffened and raised my katana threateningly.

"It's me!" Feliciano squeaked, and I lowered my arm. He stared at the boss' body lying in a pool of its own blood. He was quiet for a few shaky breaths, but a small smile played on his lips. "Thank you, Kiku. I am glad I am not alone."

I felt myself smile as well. _Not alone._ I slid my gaze from my friend to the body sprawled on the carpet. I stared at it in almost pity. "He deserved it."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

* * *

"Get Ludwig-san and get him to the car. It should be parked across the street."

Feliciano tilted his head. "What are you going to do?"

I pulled the door to the boss' office close after locking it from the inside. "I need to clean myself off. I do not want to spook Ludwig-san with a bloody katana." Spooking the military building with a headless body was all right for the moment, just not my friend...I guess. I gave my clouded head a shake.

I did not have time for bodily nonsense as Feliciano gasped, "I forgot my pasta in the bathroom!"

"I will get it."

He thanked me and we went in opposite directions. The secretary was still unconscious on the floor as I stepped over her and swung the bathroom door open. I slipped into one of the stalls and ripped toilet paper off the roll. It was a temporary and pitiful fix. Some blood dripped onto my glove from holding my sword upright so it would not spill onto the carpet.

I slipped the bloody toilet paper and my gloves into my coat pocket, then slid my katana back into its sheath. I breezed out into the hallway and almost bumped into Ludwig. I took a step back and apologized. Feliciano was clinging onto his arm with a smug expression, but my other friend was sporting big bags under his eyes.

He must have noticed me staring. "Remind me not to take double shift again." His eyebrows mashed together. "I should tell my boss I am leaving now."

"It is done," I quickly said. "Come, let us go home now. It is getting late."

Ludwig furrowed his eyebrows, but at his state of fatigue, even he did not argue.

~.~

~BOING~

~.~

My body felt raw after I scrubbed it with a hot bath, trying to rid of any possible blood that was on it. I padded down the hallway and pushed open the guest room's door.

"Kiku!"

I sighed and turned around. Feliciano looked alarmingly nervous as he took uncertain steps toward me. "What is it you need?"

He stumbled a bit with his words. "About the thing...we did...we won't get in trouble, will we? What if those military guys come after us-"

"Do not worry about it."

Feliciano did not appear comforted. "But I hurt a lady!"

"You got Ludwig-san back."

"What if he finds out we..." he gulped and whispered. "We killed his boss?"

"He will not find out if you do not say anything," I hissed. "Besides, who will suspect you? Feli-kun, as much as I know, you are not a citizen of this town. You have no family, and no credentials in your name."

"What about you?"

I put a finger to my lips. "Do not wake up Ludwig-san! I could always..." I trailed off, tossing a quick glance to the clock on the wall. "I could always go back to Japan."

"You'd leave me?" He whined.

I glared at him. "Go to bed, Feli-kun. We will decide when the time comes."

He gulped. "If you say so...then I will believe you."

"Good," I slipped inside the room and closed the door behind me.

"Goodnight," Feliciano murmured, and I listened as he turned away back into his bedroom.

~.~

~BOING~

~.~

I turned on the faucet to the bathroom sink and submerged my hands into the cold water. I looked up at the mirror at my baggy, dark eyes. I raised a hand to touch my cheek, but it was painted in blood. I gasped and jerked away. The sink basin was overflowing with warm blood as it choked the drain. I blanched and tried turning it off, yet the flow did not stop. I put a hand under the faucet in a stupid maneuver, but the red kept spraying out, all over my forearm. I shook my now wet arm, and jostled the door knob to get away, but it was stuck. I twisted the knob again a few times and pressed against it, yet it would not budge.

"Feli-kun!" I pounded on the wood. "Ludwig-san! Your door is stuck!" Warm liquid lapped at my feet, and I glanced down at the rising pools of blood. I groaned and scrambled onto the toilet seat. I pushed at the window, but it too would not let me out. I slipped on the bloody toilet seat and tumbled into the tide of red. I gasped and spat as the blood lapped at my clothes. I tried standing up, but it unnaturally clung to my legs.

I let out a yell of panic, and the hot liquid rushed into my mouth. I coughed and feebly jerked away. The heat from the blood was overwhelming, and I squeezed my eyes shut as it washed over my head.

I twitched, rolling over. Blankets tangled around my body, and I tumbled off my bed. I smacked the floor, landing on my back. My mouth popped open as I arched my back, unable to utter a word from the pain. I flopped on the floor, grabbing my chest, and felt my heart thump quickly against my hand. I heaved a sigh and closed my eyes. Ever since I used that spell, my nights were of empty sleep and harsh dreams. I grunted and clutched onto the bed to pull myself to a sitting position. I clenched my teeth as my back twitched, threatening to give out. I was not _that_ old...yet!

I swung open the bedroom door to see Feliciano skip from the kitchen and down the stairs. The door flung open, and I rushed to peer over the balcony, and see what he was up to.

"Lizzie!" He squealed and threw his arms around Elizaveta. I glared at the both of their chipper greetings.

"Long time no see!" She looked up and smiled cheerfully. "You never called me, so I decided to stop by."

I turned away, and peek into the bathroom. I left the door open as they hammered up the stairs and went into the kitchen, giggling loudly. I reached over and twisted the sink handle. Clear water ran down the drain, and I let out a shaky exhale.

When I entered the kitchen, Feliciano was making something he called goulash. I shuddered from the smell of tomato sauce, and not in a pleasing manner. Elizaveta was seated at the dining table chattering away to him. She stopped to look up at my sullen entrance, and asked if I had a good night's sleep.

"Fine," I snapped and reached into the refrigerator for a jug of milk. I heard a snicker from Feliciano as I grabbed a glass. I threw a glance over my shoulder.

"If you drank more milk, you would be taller!" He said and turned back to stirring his noodles.

I glared at his back. My face grew red as Elizaveta chuckled, but I opted to keep my mouth shut as I poured the milk. "That is an old wife's tale."

"My grandpa told me I would grow big and strong if I drank a lot of milk!" Feliciano cheered. "But you are small and cute the way you are."

"Ludwig must have not ate or drink anything else when he was young then," Elizaveta mused, taking a sip from her cup. She tipped her head. "Where is he anyway?"

"He's working!" Feliciano sounded proud.

I gritted my teeth and chucked the gallon back into the fridge before shuffling into the living room. I plopped on the couch, my glass of milk sloshing around as I reached for the remote. There were nothing but talk shows, and there was no way I was watching the weather channel. _It is cold out; I did not need the television to tell me that_ , I thought bitterly and tucked my knees to my chest. I settled with the afternoon news. I did not realize how late I slept.

Elizaveta and Feliciano joined me on the couch with bowls of steaming goulash. My stomach twisted at the thought of eating at the moment. They slurped and chattered over the television. I stared at the bright colors and reporters dancing across the screen, realizing every story was a sad one, or told of what awful things were happening in the world. Two men ordained in camouflage popped on the screen, and were speaking into a microphone, pointing at the building behind them.

I reached for the remote, and increased the volume a bit too much. My friends ceased their chatter, and looked at the television. Elizaveta gasped while Feliciano's jaw dropped.

He whispered, "Is that...the militia building?"

We gawked at the reporter speaking of a body being dismembered, and the murderer attacking the lady at the front desk. Yet it did not say there were any leads or suspects. That was...a good thing, I suppose. Unless they did, and are not fessing up to the public, so there is no panic... I gripped the couch cushions with my free hand at the slur of self-inflicted curses at my carelessness. Then again, what could be better than leaving the body there? Drag it out onto the streets, in front of those men patrolling outside?!

"Some people these days," Elizaveta scoffed, snapping my inward attention. "What kind of _animal_ would do such a thing?"

My fists clenched and Feliciano wiggled uncomfortably next to me. I leaped up and strode across the living room. I desperately needed fresh, cold air.

"Kiku?" Elizaveta called after me, "Where are you running off to?"

"Out," I spat and stomped down the stairs. Feliciano skittered after me, and stopped at the top of the steps.

"Where are you going?!" He panicked. I hesitated, unsure myself.

I grabbed for the door knob, but the screen door flew open. I took a step back in surprise as the innermost door opened, too. Ludwig breezed inside the house, and slammed it shut behind him. I followed him up the stairs after he shoved by me. Feliciano cried in delight, and threw himself at him.

Ludwig stiffened, and looked at Elizaveta staring at them wide eyed on the couch. "You need to leave right away."

"Wait, why?" I asked, nearly demanded.

"Please, I need to talk to Feliciano and Kiku in private, _immediately."_

"Okay, okay!" Elizaveta leaped up, grabbed her purse off the kitchen table, and whisked past us. "Call me later," she hissed in my ear before galloping down the stairs and out the door.

Ludwig whirled on us, his icy blue eyes full of panic. "The militia are on their way, _right now!"_

"Ve, why would they come here?" Feliciano gave him a dopey smile.

Ludwig shook his head. "Two men saw you go into the base late last night, and they want to take you in for questioning. They suspect you two may have seen something relating to the murder."

Feliciano cried out, "What?! That's silly!"

I barked, "Why would you come here and tell us this?"

He looked stumped. "I-I thought I should give you two some warning..."

"Do you think we should run?" I asked.

Ludwig's mouth gaped open as if he did not know what to say. " _Did_ you guys do anything?"

Feliciano shrieked, "Oh no! They know! Kiku!" He flapped his arms and yanked my sleeve. "What are we going to do?!"

"Know what? What are you talking about, Feli?"

"Idiot!" I hissed. "Did I not say we will worry about that when we come to it?"

"The scary military men are on their way _now_!" He whipped his head around. "They'll shine bright lights on us and hit us with sticks!"

The driveway rocks tumbled as vehicles rolled over them. Ludwig glanced at us before flying down the stairs and out the door.

"I will not let that happen." I told him and breezed down the hallway. Feliciano hesitated before following me. I threw open the guest bedroom door, and dove into the dirty wash pile.

"What are we going to do? Oh, Kiku! I do not want you to get in trouble because you helped me! I _knew_ this was a bad idea! But I did not know what else to do s-so Luddy would stay-"

I pulled out the spell paper from my coat pocket, and brandished it. "We are not going to get into trouble. I have this."

He wiped at his watery eyes and sniffled. "W-what's that?"

"You are about to see." I pushed by him, and reached for the clock on the wall. He was not going to remember what I am telling him, anyway, "It helped me before, when I made a mistake. I was careless then, too." I peeled off the backing and unfolded the paper.

There were several heavy knocks on the door. Feliciano jumped with a little yelp.

"At least now, I know what _not_ to do," I muttered, twisting back the hands. Last time, I was too uninvolved. This time, I was too involved. I started to chant the words once more, and all too soon.

Winds whipped my clothes in front of me. I squeezed my eyes shut, shouting out the last few lines of the incantation. A harsh ringing seized my ears, and my stomach twisted as I fell onto the floor. I grunted and curled around the clock defensively.

I did not breathe or move for a few heartbeats after the noises and whiplashing subsided. I peeled open my eyes, and let out a shaky exhale. The room spun, and the clock slipped from my grip. I rose to my hands and knees, but my limbs violently quivered, and I collapsed on the floor again.

"Kiku?" A light voice called out.

"Feli-kun?" I croaked.

"Oh, no! What happened?!" He fell to his knees, grabbed my kimono and tugged on it.

"N-no, do not do that," I hissed, weakly smacking him away.

"What is going on?" Ludwig ducked into the hallway. His eyes widened. "Are you all right? What happened?"

I coughed. "I fell."

He swooped down and seized my armpits. He hoisted me up to my feet as if I were a rag doll. The room swam and I clutched my head.

"Luddy, I think he's gonna-"

My knees buckled and I fell to the floor.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

* * *

Something pressed against my cheek. I clenched my jaw, and shifted my head away. A sharp pain ran through it, and I hissed, raising a hand to my forehead. The pressure on my cheek returned and poked twice. My eyes flew open, and I flinched from the light of the morning. Feliciano's face was inches from mine, and his finger poked my face again. I growled and swatted his hand away.

Feliciano stuck his lower lip out, and rose to his feet. I grabbed the couch I was laying on, and pulled myself into a sitting position. The room was spinning, and I swallowed, feeling deathly nauseous. Ludwig walked into the living room with a towel wrapped around a square container.

He offered me it. "Have an ice pack."

I eagerly grabbed it, and pressed it against my forehead. The wobbling room seemed to calm down, and any sharp thoughts quelled to focus on the cold against my skin. I sighed, easing against the cushions.

Feliciano inquired, "Are we still going to the movies Thursday?"

"Feli, I do not think that this is the time-"

"No," I grumbled. They fell silent and stared at me. "I am not well."

"You may feel better by tomorrow!"

"Try to get some rest," Ludwig urged. "Feliciano made pasta, so if you are hungry..."

"What else is new?" I rasped.

He cleared his throat. "I should go to work now, before I am late."

Feliciano leaped to his feet. "We don't want that! Ve, Luddy, would you like me to pack up some pasta for you to eat at work?"

I closed my eyes and murmured, "We should stay home."

They turned around. Ludwig scoffed lightly. "I do not think I should suddenly call off just before my shift starts-"

"I mean on Thursday. Let us stay home instead of going out. We can cook something together."

"I already made the reservation," Ludwig dissented.

"Then cancel them!" I snapped, my eyes flying open. My friends gawked at me. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat, peeling the ice pack from my head. "Sorry," I began.

Feliciano tipped his head. "I-I would be fine staying home, as long as it means my friends are with me."

"If both of you are all right with it, then I suppose it is not a bad idea," Ludwig shrugged. "Very well. I'll give the restaurant a call now before it is too late."

~.~

~BOING~

~.~

I opened up the sliding door and stepped outside from the kitchen. It was unusually warm as I walked across the deck, and leaned over the railing. I stared into the lush forest, listening to the birds twitter and fly between the trees.

The door squeaked as it opened behind me. "Kiku! Kiku!"

I turned around to see Feliciano bounce toward me. I opened my mouth to call a greeting, but instead of words coming out, blood sputtered from my lips instead. My friend's happy face melted into one of horror.

The red liquid came out thicker every time I tried to comfort him. I reached my hands out, but he backed away shaking his head. I gagged and struggled to catch a breath. My head whirled as I grasped at my throat, more blood splattering on the wood deck.

"Kiku! Kiku!" He cried out.

"Kiku!" His voice screamed in my ear. I lashed out and hit a body. "Kiku! It's me! Are you all right?!"

I lurched up from my bed, taking a deep breath. Feliciano knelt down next to me and whimpered.

"Your phone was ringing. Luddy and I heard it from the kitchen, but you wouldn't pick it up!"

"I was sleeping," I growled. _If you call that sleeping._ If the constant rewinding did not make me mad, then the constant nightmares would.

"I know, but it was so loud, I thought it would wake you up. We were going to come in here, and wake you up anyway; the food is almost ready," he stood up and wrapped his arms around me. "You take more naps than I do!"

I stiffened, and harshly pushed him away. "I don't need you worry about me."

He sighed dejectedly, and jumped when my cellular device rung again. I slipped off the bed to stumble toward the dresser it was resting on. I put it up to my ear, and grumbled into it.

"Kiku, are you alright? I called you how many times now, but you never picked up!" Elizaveta's voice was like a bullet to my head.

"I was sleeping," I repeated, massaging the bridge of my nose.

"Did you forget something?" She sang.

"Did I?" I echoed.

"Our plans! You were supposed to be here an hour ago. Did you cancel one of the tickets to the movies?"

"Why would I do that?"

There was a moment of silence before she scoffed. "We were going to make Ludwig and Feliciano believe the Thursday outing was still a thing, but then you were going to pull out after it was too late for them to stop it, and make them hook up! You really did forget!"

"So I did," I sighed. "We decided to stay home and spend time with all three of us instead." Ludwig called for us from the kitchen. "I need to go now. Our food is ready," I told her, but my stomach twisted at the thought.

"O-okay, but you'll come over some day soon, right?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, of course." I hung up and tossed the phone on my bed recklessly. Feliciano was already sitting down and shoveling some kind of sausage in his mouth when I entered the kitchen.

Ludwig turned around with a plate in his arms. "How was your nap?"

I snorted and reached for my own plate that already had food on it. The smell made me gag slightly, but I settled in a seat across from my friends. I stared at them as they tucked into their meal. Feliciano's mouth and arms were moving unnaturally fast as he babbled away. Ludwig dragged his fork across his plate, and the sound drilled into my head. I groaned, my throat feeling thick as the dinner wafted into my nostrils.

"You look sick!" Feliciano exclaimed, his movements slowing down for once.

I squinted at him. "What?"

"You're pale. Would you like to go back to bed?" Ludwig looked worried.

"Do I have to? I waited for this moment for too long. I do not want to spend my time cooped up in the guest room."

They glanced at one another.

"Eat something, Kiku!" Feliciano offered. "Good food and a good nap will make you feel better, but not necessary in that order!"

I looked down at my plate and pricked the wurst with my fork. Grease leaked out of the puncture, and I inwardly gagged.

Ludwig took a breath and opened his mouth as if to say something, but the house phone rung. We collectively jumped. Feliciano shot up from the chair, and grabbed the phone.

"Feliciano!" Ludwig shouted at him.

" _Si,_ who is it?" He sang. My friend stopped dancing around to appear crestfallen.

Ludwig snatched the phone away, and lifted it to his ear. "This is Ludwig. May I ask who is calling?" He, too, looked confused. "Kiku? If you say so," he held out the phone. "The caller wants to speak with you."

I grimaced as I grasped the telephone. "Hello?"

"Kiku," the voice growled from the other end. "What have you done?"

My eyebrows furrowed together. Feliciano leaned forward to listen, but Ludwig grabbed his shoulder, and pulled him back to the table. "Have I done what?"

"This is the second time now!"

I flinched. "What are you talking about?"

"Stop acting stupid. You know very well what I am talking about!"

I remained silent. My gaze flickered from my friends staring at me with anxious expressions to my feet.

"The spell, Kiku. Do you remember that much?"

"Of course, Arthur-san."

"Do you know how dangerous it is? Did I not tell you to be careful with it?"

"What are you talking about? I am careful. If it is what you make it out to be, then why did you give me it in the first place?"

"I could not stand by and let _that_ happen again! I was trying to help you, yet you abused the spell!"

"Why are you accusing me of things I did not do?" I spat. "I only used it twice!"

"Once more than necessary!" Arthur retorted. "Do you know what would happen if you keep using it?"

I did not reply.

"I knew this was a bad idea. Dammit!" Something clattered on the other line. I flinched. "Don't use it again!"

"But if I need it-"

"If you do not do anything stupid, then you will not need it! It will hurt you more so than it already has!"

"Arthur-san-"

"I thought of all people... _argh!_ " The dial tone droned on as I took the phone away from my ear. I hung it back on the wall and turned to my friends. They were staring at me wide eyed.

"That was something," I mused, settling back down. My stomach grumbled as I skewered a sausage, but I had to eat.

Ludwig glanced back at the telephone. "Was that Arthur? Why was he calling for you?"

I shrugged. "Perhaps he had one too many to drink."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

* * *

"I knew this was a bad idea! Dammit! Don't use it again!"

I snorted, sinking deeper into the warm bath water. The temptation to close my eyes and let the steam from the tub lull me to sleep was strong, but I knew I would have horrifying visions if I fell asleep. There was a possibility that I would drown in my sleep, but I that would make me paranoid if I thought about that.

My eyes fluttered despite my reluctance to sleep. The bathroom door flew open and I jumped, covering myself with a wash cloth. Feliciano had a bright smile on his face, and just a towel around his waist.

"I'm going to take a bath, too!"

I dissented with, "I am in the tub right now!"

"Then make room!" He dropped the towel and scrambled over the rim.

I clenched my jaw and pressed against the closest wall. The bathtub could fit three people if they tried, so as long as they mind their personal space. Something my friend needed a lesson in.

"Kiku! Kiku!" Feliciano cheered, his high voice smashing bricks into my skull. "The water is nice and warm. Do you want me to turn on the jets?"

"No," I grumbled, squeezing my eyes shut.

It was silent besides our breathing until he asked, "Are you all right?"

I glared at him. "What makes you ask that? Do I not look all right?"

He wiggled around in the water. "Every time you go to bed, you cry out in your sleep. You don't eat anymore, and sometimes you act like you are in pain!"

 _That is because I_ am _in pain._ I sighed, "I am not as young as I used to be. Besides, the journey from Japan was exhausting. I should be better soon."

Feliciano did not seem assured. His mouth pulled down as he dunked a wash cloth into the water, and pulled it back out. We both stared at the water dripping off of it and back into the tub. He suddenly announced, "I'm worried about Ludwig."

He was always worrying about Ludwig. "What for?"

My friend dropped the wash rag and shifted around. "He has been working a lot, and I have not talked to him for a while."

I straightened up, trying to politely be attentive. "Is he mad at you?"

"I don't think so. He seems to be in a good mood, but just tired."

I nodded. Ever since I decided to cancel our outing and stay inside, his boss probably does not even know about Feliciano. There was not a way he could find out about my two friends being together, especially if there were no spying eyes from any of Ludwig's coworkers. What the boss man did not know, did not hurt him, or my friends.

"Kiku?" Feliciano called out.

I turned to him, realizing he was waiting for a reply. "Ludwig-san is a grown man. I am sure he can take care of himself."

He shrugged and meekly nodded. "I-I know. It's just..." His cheeks grew pink, "I can't help but worry about him."

I pressed my lips together to prevent from smiling.

My friend gasped, "You must think I'm weird!"

"Why would I think that?"

Feliciano sank further into the tub. His knees popped up from the murky water. "Because I like him too much to be friends."

I vigorously shook my head. It was true, I thought Feliciano was weird, but not at all because of _that._

He shot up to a sitting position. "I knew it! You _do_ think I'm weird!"

I softly growled, "I would not care if you fell in love with a lamp post, Feli-kun."

He rambled, "When I was little, everyone used to laugh at me because I wore pretty dresses and liked boys! If Luddy found out-"

"If you are comfortable with it, you can wear whatever you want. I am sure he would be fine with that."

"How do you know?!"

I squeezed my eyes shut, the words cutting right through my head. "Please, do not yell like that."

Feliciano choked up. "Oh, no! You think I'm weird! You are going to leave me!"

"I never said that!" I snarled. He flinched away from me and whimpered. My jaw clenched. Just staring at his face made me unbelievably angry. I took deep breaths.

His gaze flickered from my face to my hands clutching onto the bath tub's rim. "Y-your hands are shaking." He slowly reached out to touch my fingers.

I pulled away, and grasped my arms. "Do not touch me."

Feliciano stared at me with innocently wide eyes. He reached for me again with the same hand that he killed my friend and threatened me. I lifted my leg and pressed my foot to his chest so he could not come closer. He let out a soft whine and dropped his arms back into water.

I gritted my teeth together. Red specks danced across my vision. _If he did that one more time..._

"Kiku," he pouted. "Something _is_ wrong! Why won't you tell me?"

An awful yell escaped my lips as I lunged forward. My hands clamped around his throat as I fell onto him. His face became distorted underneath the water as bubbles erupted out of his mouth. My friend's legs flailed around from underneath me, and his nails dug into my arms. I hissed at the gashes he was scoring into my skin, tightening the grip on his neck as if to blame him.

"You made me like this!" I wailed. My eyes stung as tears slid down my cheeks. "You...you did..."

Eventually, Feliciano stopped struggling. His arms dropped into the water, and no more air bubbles came up to the surface. I squeezed his throat once more before recoiling. The hot flash of anger ebbed away, and I shivered. I scrambled over the bathtub, and flopped onto the floor. My entire body was shaking.

"F-Feli-kun!" I gasped, grabbing for my friend's body submerged in the water. I hoisted him up and out of the water. He landed on top of me, forcing the breath out of my lungs. I shook him and called out his name, but he did not respond. _What have I done?!_

I clenched my hands together and brought all my weight onto his chest. Nothing happened. My jaw trembled and I performed the maneuver again and again. Only a tiny sputter of water came from his lips. My hand ran through his hair as I bowed, pressing my forehead to his chest.

"Feli-kun, I am sorry. I do not know what came over me," I whispered. I took a few shaky breaths before announcing, "I need some air."

I snatched a towel from the back of the door and stumbled into the guest bedroom whilst scrubbing myself dry. The claw marks on my arms stung as I grabbed random articles of clothing and draped them over myself. I breezed out the room, and skittered down the hallway to escape my horrible deeds. My feet moved too fast, and I missed a step as I descended the stairs.

I fell backwards and slid down the rest of the way. The wood jabbed into my back, and my throat felt as if it tore open as a hoarse yell escaped from it. I panted, gathering up any courage and energy before pulling myself up and out of the house. Outside was cold and windy, but the fresh air did not ameliorate the suffocating feeling.

The rocks underneath me bit and tore into my feet as I wandered aimlessly. A car honked and whipped by me, and I looked up with unfocused eyes, but it was long gone. I stopped and stared where it disappeared.

Another vehicle rolled closer, but this one stopped. I flinched, despite the car being several paces from my rooted spot. A door opened, and the driver stepped onto the asphalt. "Hello? Are you all right, sir?"

 _Why does everyone ask that? Do I not look all right?_ Am _I all right?_

Another zappy voice called out, "Hey! Do you know you are standing in the middle of the road?"

I turned to the sound. Elizaveta and Gilbert were hanging out of her car, staring at me with horrified expressions. I bowed to them. "Hello, Gilbert-kun, Elizaveta-san. Long time no see," I said. _Did I not see either of them in a while? Has it been a few days, or did the time reversal mean they have not seen me in several weeks?_

"Kiku?!" Gilbert's rosy eyes almost popped out of his head. "What the hell, man?!"

Elizaveta ran over to me, and threw her arms around my shoulders. "What is wrong? Why are you standing there?"

Gilbert shouted, "Get him in the car!"

My friend towed me toward the vehicle, and opened the back door to coax me inside. "It will be okay, Kiku. We can go back to my place, and you can tell us anything you want to," Elizaveta murmured before closing the door once I was in the back seat.

They settled in their seats and buckled in. Gilbert glanced behind his shoulder from the passenger's side. "Shit, Kiku. You look like shit."

Elizaveta took one hand off the steering wheel to smack his head.

I felt like it, too. "Thank you."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

* * *

I did not struggle at all when Elizaveta and Gilbert ushered me inside her home. They sat me down at a grand dining table, and even offered me a warm beverage, but I politely declined. I think sake would help me more in this kind of situation...not that I should be drinking at the moment.

A weight dropped on my shoulders. I looked up to see Gilbert draping a fleece blanket over me. "H-here. It will keep you warm. Are you sure you do not want coffee or something? Not even some beer?"

"I just need to be away from that house for a while," I told him.

He grumbled, and settled in a chair beside me. "How come? Don't tell me Feli and my brother were making out too much and you have to leave." I did not reply, so he grunted. "They did, didn't they?"

"Does it matter?" I barked. Gilbert leaned away. I shook my head. "No, it is not like that. Not anymore. Not yet. I do not know!'

"Okay, okay!" He held up his hands. "Touchy subject."

Elizaveta's voice grew closer. She entered the dining room with her husband not too far behind. He stared at me disdainfully, and pushed up his glasses. Gilbert glowered as he asked, "Kiku, right? How are you? Elizaveta told me they found you standing in the middle of the road, and took you in."

I stared back at him.

Roderich cleared his throat, glancing away the both of us. "Well, if you need anything, let Elizaveta know, and she will get it for you."

With that said, he breezed out of the room.

"Stupid priss," Gilbert huffed.

"He does not work well with people," Elizaveta took the seat on my other side. She put a delicate hand on my shoulder, and I tensed under the contact.

"More like, he does not work well away from his piano."

Elizaveta leaned back on her chair and called out behind me, "If you are going to be an ass, then go to your room."

He grunted, and slouched in his seat. "Whatever, Mom."

She turned back to me. "Are you feeling better? You looked so lost and confused..."

I swallowed a lump rising in my throat and meekly nodded.

"So how's Feli doing? Did you leave him all alone in that house while Ludwig is working? I know how anxious he can get if left alone for long periods of time..." she trailed off.

 _Oh, Elizaveta, do you_ really _know?_ "Fine. He is fine."

"Then what the hell got you so worked up? Every time someone touches you, you jump out of your skin," Gilbert jabbed my arm.

I hissed through my teeth, and flinched away from him. My hand reached up and massaged the scores underneath my baggy sleeves.

"Like that!" He exclaimed. I glared at him, and he lightly snorted.

"If he does not want to tell us, then he does not have to!" Elizaveta retorted. She asked in a softer tone, "Would you like to stay the night? There's a guest bedroom upstairs."

Bedrooms. Sleep. "I am tired."

She stood up. "Then let me show you where it is."

I unwillingly rose, too. My legs trembled as I followed her up the grand staircase. Gilbert stayed behind after she told him to be of use somewhere else. She showed me a room much larger than the guest bedroom at Ludwig's house. I nodded and thanked her as I shuffled inside.

"You are welcome to use anything in this house," Elizaveta told me. She hesitated with a hand on the door knob, but I gazed at the dark carpet, not meeting her gaze. My friend let out a light sigh, shaking her head, and gently shut the door behind her.

I flopped backwards against the bed, and stared at the shadows of the trees swaying on the wall. My eyelids fought with me to close for the night, but I had no plans to be holed up here, especially with what I done, and left behind. Eventually, someone shut off the hallway lights outside the bedroom. I slowly lifted myself from the silky sheets and cracked open the door. I snuck down the stairs, and approached the front door.

"Use the back door. The front sconce will come on if you leave that way."

I stiffened.

"It is fine. I won't say anything, but they will wonder why you stuck out in the middle of the night."

I twisted around, balling my hands into fists. Roderich raised a cup to his face, and took a long drag from it. "I need to go back. I left something behind."

He shrugged, and pointed in the direction of the kitchen. There were double glass doors leading the back yard, and I turned around to quietly close them. I glowered at Roderich through the square panes, and he furrowed his eyebrows beneath my stare. Wordlessly, I followed the path to the front of the house.

It was nearing midnight, so I picked up the pace to a near run. Ludwig would be home soon, and if he saw the mess in the bathroom, the militia could be on me once again, and again, all too soon. The front light was shining, but his vehicle was not there, so I still had time.

I flicked on the bathroom light, and had to rub my eyes to make sure I was not imagining things. The bath tub was empty. The floor was dry, and the towels were hung up neatly on their designated racks. I gawked at the now empty space where I left my friend.

"You came back!"

I jumped as slender arms wrapped around my torso. Something nuzzled between my shoulder blades. My fingertips twitched as I slowly turned my head to peek over my shoulder.

Feliciano picked up his head and giggled. "When I woke up from taking a bath, I couldn't find you anywhere!"

A shaky exhale escaped my lips. He tightened his grip a bit more. I squeezed my eyes shut, swallowing a whine of fright that threatened to follow. It was bad enough that my knees wobbled, threatening to make me tumble to the floor, beneath Feliciano's feet.

"I thought you left me! You were acting so weird!"

It was as if he was reveling in the fact that my heart sped up underneath his hand. I shot backwards, and he let out a cry of surprise. We collided with the hallway wall, and his arms loosened from my body. I staggered away from him and turned around.

Feliciano reached his hand up, and rubbed where his head hit the wall. He whined, "Why'd you do that?" The noise made a shudder run down my spine. "Something is wrong with you, Kiku!"

I scoffed, and barked, "You are the last person I want to hear that from!"

He reached out.

"Leave me alone!" I snapped, backing away.

My friend's breath caught. His mouth quivered and tears spilled out of his eyes. "It hurts me that you are hurt! Tell me what is wrong!"

"You do not know. You will never understand."

It was quiet between us. The clock hanging off the wall at the end of the wall way filled the silence with its proud ticking. My eyes flickered to it.

Feliciano took a step towards me, and I was flying down the stairs, yet again, without my mind's consent. I heard his footsteps hammer across the hall as my feet thumped down the steps. I grasped the door handle and threw it open, smacking against the screen door and spilling out on to the concrete steps. The rough cement ripped at my kimono, and chewed at the skin on my knees. I groaned, flipping my hand over to groan at my tore palm, feeling as if the excuses to loathe my friend piled up in an overwhelming avalanche.

I saw Feliciano's hand reach for me, and I gasped shooting away. The frosty grass was numbing as I sprinted across the yard. This time, I turned right, toward Elizaveta's house, in the opposite direction of Arthur's. I saw his figure get closer as I weaved between the pine trees separating the lawn and the main road.

I blindly streaked across the street, desperate to lose him, but his calls still followed me no matter where I turned. I passed the gas station, and post office, to a row of trees that stood in the darkness, opening up to a field. The pavilions were the town's civilians grill food and throw parties were empty. Some figures stood around, and I sucked in a breath to call to them, "Please, help-!" As I neared them, they revealed themselves to be snowmen some people built.

A sob tore through my throat. I could not make my legs go faster. If they were made of burning lead, it would not make a difference to how slow I was moving. My foot caught something solid and I crashed to the ground. Snow caked my face, and I clawed at it in panicked swipes. Something snaked around my body, and pulled me to the ground.

I hollered and tried yanking away, but whoever grabbed me had a firm hold. "Let go, Feli-kun!" I snarled, and twisted around to begin smacking my attacker.

"Who's Feelycoon?" The body rumbled. "I know that's not me."

I stiffened, awkwardly lowering my arm. "Heracles-san! What the hell are you doing laying in the snow at a park at eleven at night?"

"It's eleven already? Is that why everyone left?" He murmured with a lazy yawn, "I just woke up, or more like, that wail woke me up. You have more spunk than I remember."

I ripped away from him, and rolled into the snow. "I need to leave!" I leaped up only for my legs to give out, making me fall face first onto the frozen ground.

"What's the rush?" Heracles leaned over to pull me out of my predicament.

I gasped for air. "I am being chased!"

He looked to the side. "By that fellow over there with the strange curl sticking out of his head?"

I followed his gaze. Feliciano's figure was uncertainly padding over to us. I heard him call out for me, but I yelled at him to go away. My company only seemed to be slightly fazed at my reply. I began to crawl on my hands and knees, not making great progress with the snow hindering my already pained movements.

Before I could react, I was swept into the air. Heracles tossed me over his shoulder as if I were weightless, and strode across the clearing with long legs. I stared at Feliciano take a few steps after us before he began running again.

"Heracles-san! He is after us!"

He broke into a sprint, and I wrapped my arms around his neck, not in a choking manner, and clutched onto his jacket as if my life depended on it. Perhaps it did. We passed another line of trees, and crossed a smaller road, gaining distance from Feliciano when he tripped over a soft pile of snow. Any house I saw was dark, offering no solace during my horror. Heracles was panting noticeably, and he began running slower.

"You do not have to do this! I can run again!" I told him, even though I doubted it.

"It's fine. I need to get some exercise anyway," he huffed. "Did we...lose him?"

"I think so." _I hope so._

He slowed down to a walk. "Good. We're here anyway."

"Where is here?" I twisted around.

Tall columns stood in a circle. The ground turned into sand colored stairs that descended and surrounded a small field. However, the place was in ruins. Most of the pillars had been worn in some way, and cracks ran through the bleachers.

"It is a stadium," I noted, answering my own question.

"A Greek styled, one, too," Heracles readjusted his grip around my legs and back. "It's my favorite spot to spend my time in this whole town."

"I did not know it was here."

"You learn something new everyday."

"You can put me down now."

Heracles carried me to the closet pillar, and cleared away some of the snow with his foot. A shock wave ran up my legs once I was released from his arms and I took this opportunity to sit down, using the column as a back rest. The rocky landscape felt like a luxury recliner.

He knelt down next to me, and lifted an strong arm to pet my cheek. "What was that about?"

I sighed, having a new dislike to that question. "It is rather complicated."

"Did he hurt you? Is that why you are running from him?"

Feliciano did _try_ to hurt me once, but that was before I used that spell, and if I started to spout out things about magic, he would probably push me down the stadium stairs. "No, no. Feliciano-kun is my friend, but he is...delicate. He becomes very nervous and anxious if left alone, and I made a mistake of leaving the house after...we had an argument, and he thought I never wanted anything to do with him, and so he chased me..." I stopped to moisten my lips, but lost my lousy train of thought from the pause.

"Does he want to hurt you?"

A large knife once was stuck in Ludwig's back. "I do not know."

"Kiku!"

We both snapped our heads to the direction of the wail. I braced against the pillar and rose to my feet. "That would be Feliciano-kun," I announced grimly, hissing when my legs wobbled under the strain of standing.

"Let me take care of him."

"Heracles-san, he is dangerous!"

"A little guy like him?" He turned to me and patted my head. "You're only saying that because you are little, too." I tried forming coherent words, but he took my arm, and guided me behind the pillar. "Stay here. I can deal with your friend."

I stared after him, my chest burning with held breath, as he turned away. Feliciano appeared from the top of the hill. He looked around, and spotted Heracles. He bounded forward, but slowed down as he drew closer. My friend appeared nervous, eyes wide, and he fiddled with his hands.

He called to Heracles, "Where's Kiku?"

Heracles stepped toward Feliciano. "Kiku does not want to be bothered right now."

"Something is wrong with him!"

"I can take care of him."

Feliciano's expression morphed into one of disgust. It looked unnatural. "What makes you say that? I am his friend. He told me so! I can help!"

"Go away," Heracles warned.

Feliciano snarled. "I won't let you take him away!"

I ran out from my spot. "Feli-kun, don't!"

Feliciano growled and lunged. Heracles gasped and stumbled backwards. I guess my friend's innocent face fooled another person. Yet the force did not knock Heracles over. He grabbed Feliciano's hands, and forced him back.

Heracles grumbled, "I told you to leave."

Feliciano glanced over at me, and shouted, "Kiku!" As if my annoyed sigh made him angrier, he swept his leg up, and kicked Heracles in the groin. He immediately let go and fell to his knees. My friend spun around, and ran toward me.

"Stop! Stop!" I shouted, but he did not listen. Feliciano held his arms out. Whether it was for a hug, or a threatening stance, I did not wait to find out. I ducked and scrambled to the side. He tripped, but caught himself with the pillar I leaned against.

I spun around to face him. "Why do you not listen?!"

"Kiku, something is wrong with you! It's scaring me!"

I scoffed. " _I am scaring_ _you?_ No, Feli-kun, it always has been the other way around."

"W-what are you saying?" He reached out once more, and before I could react, Heracles slammed into him, shoving him away from me. Feliciano wailed, and staggered to the side. His foot skittered and his arms flailed as he lost his balance.

Heracles gasped, and threw out a hand to him, but my friend slipped on the snow caked to the bleachers. His feet were swept from under him just as the other man gripped at the spot were he was a split second ago. Feliciano fell to the side, colliding with the first step, and tumbled down the rest of the way.

"No!" I cried out, trying to go after him, but Heracles grabbed my arm.

Feliciano did not stop rolling until he barreled off the last step, and into the snow covering the field below. We stared with baited breaths for him to move, but he never did.

"Feli-kun," I murmured, kneeling to go down a stair.

"Be careful! It is dangerous." Heracles grasped my elbow.

We slowly made our way to the field where my friend laid. He was not moving at all. I knelt down and turned him over. I recoiled, scooting away until I was against Heracles. Feliciano's forehead had a large dent, where snow dyed red with blood clung to his head.

"He is dead. He is dead!" I buried my face in my hands, mostly to block myself from the sight of my fallen friend. "There is no way he survived that."

"Hush, Kiku. It was an accident. Anyone could have slipped on the snow. At least it wasn't you."

I looked up at him. Was I supposed to thank him? He lifted a hand to brush some of my hair out of my face. "I need to get back to Ludwig-san's house. Ludwig-san needs to know..." The spell was at the house, too. I needed, I _had_ to go back. Again.

"I can take you there," Heracles offered.

"What about Feli-kun?"

"I will carry him...unless you are not fit to walk?"

I violently shook my head. It would be embarrassing to be carried like a child again. He helped me to my feet, and scooped up my friend. I looked away from Feliciano, and started to climb up the steep steps. I gritted my teeth, trying to ignore the pain in the back making itself known again. I realized then, I was a little more than unenthusiastic to use the spell again. After all, this third failure was my fault.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

* * *

Once I opened the door, Ludwig ran into the hallway at the sound of our clumsy entrance, and stopped at the top of the stairs. "Kiku, I can't find Feliciano. I thought he was with you, so I called your cell phone, but you left it here. I then called my brother, and he said you were staying over, but Feliciano was not with you-"

"Breathe, Ludwig-san. We have Feliciano-kun," I ducked out of the way so Heracles could enter the home.

Ludwig's eyes widened at the sight of our friend dangling lifeless in his arms. He descended as if in a trance. "Is that blood?" He reached out and pressed his fingers to his forehead. "Cold. He's..."

"I am sorry, Ludwig-san. He was running after-"

"It was an accident," Heracles put in. "We were in the stadium, and the snow was slippery. He was at the top, and there was no way we could have stopped him from falling..."

Ludwig's hands trembled, and he took his body from Heracles' arms. He went up the stairs, eyes lost as I felt. I may have imagined the low wail slipping out of Ludwig's throat.

Heracles and I exchanged a wary look before following him. Ludwig set the body on Feliciano's bed and was wiping the blood off of the forehead. He glanced up at us. "I did not even get to say goodbye. I did not tell him... I-I..."

"It will be okay," I started.

He leaped up. "It will not be okay! Feliciano is dead!"

I sighed. "I can fix it."

"Fix it?" Ludwig scoffed at my offer. His voice dispersed with grief, "He has a gaping hole in his head. How can you fix it?!"

Heracles put a hand on my shoulder and squeezed. "We should leave him alone for a little while."

I grimaced, and reached for the door handle. I saw Ludwig fall to his knees beside the bed, and put his face in his hands before I closed the door. For a moment where his muffled weeping slipped from the cracks, I stared down the clock perched on the wall at the end of the hallway.

"What now?" Heracles asked, breaking my gaze.

"Feli-kun was not supposed to die. I almost killed him before, but he managed to survive. I should have felt relieved, Heracles-san! But I was terrified! I lost myself."

"All right, all right. We all have our moments," he murmured, and held his arms out.

I squeezed my eyes shut as he brought me against his chest. He had no clue about what happened, or what did not happen before. What I did know, was that if I used the spell to save Ludwig, I could use it to save Feliciano. Just once more. Arthur warned me if I did it again, he would take the spell away. I would deal with that when the time comes. He was my friend. If he gave me the spell in the first place, then he would listen to me to keep it.

I glanced to the clock on the wall again, waiting to be used once more. "It is getting late," I murmured.

"I'm sorry I killed your friend."

I looked up at Heracles. "You said yourself it was an accident."

He whispered, "I still feel bad about it."

I slipped from his grasp. "You will not need to much longer."

"You been saying those kinds of things. What do you mean?"

"You will not remember if I told you," I entered the guest bedroom and fumbled through the dirty wash pile for the paper. It was badly wrinkled, bumpy, and had no more crisp to it. It reminded me of myself. We both went though this journey together, and it would help me once more, because after the next rewind, I did not know if I would be able to make it through another one.

Through another chant, I realized that if I learned anything, it was to learn to take the phrase 'knock you on your ass' seriously. I could not recall if I finished the incantation before I blacked out. I awoke on the guess bed. There was a glass of water on the dresser across the room, and I spotted the tattered paper sticking up beside it.

I tried to sit up, but my body would not move. There was no pain. There was nothing. It was as if I was not there. Perhaps I was not; I could not move to check. Instead, I imagined little patterns from the paint strokes on the ceiling. I grew too tired to keep my eyes open and fell asleep.

~.~

~BOING~

~.~

"Kiku! Wake up! Your chicken is going to get cold!"

"I do not have a chicken," I murmured, and peeled open my eyes.

A great weight fell onto me, and the air was knocked out of my lungs. Feliciano was blurry as he poked my face and pulled me into a hug. I feebly protested, and closed my eyes again, like that would block him out.

"What's wrong?" He let go, and I flopped back on the bed. The bouncing motion made my head whirl. I flexed my fingers, relieved that I could move again.

"Just tired," I said, rubbing my eyes with shaky hands.

"More than tired! We found you in the hallway passed out!"

"We?" I echoed.

"Luddy and I!"

"Where is Ludwig-san?"

Feliciano grimaced. "He left a few hours ago for work. He wanted to talk to you, but you were sleeping, and he had to go before you ever woke up." I did not say anything, so he slipped off the bed and pulled my arm. "Let's go eat! I made you lunch!"

My teeth gnashed together as a sharp pain seized my back when I was lifted from the bed. I glanced at the clock hanging on the wall before turning my attention to my friend who was humming, his hand still clutching my wrist. My bones felt brittle against his grip.

The scent of food drifting from the table made my stomach flip. I yanked away from his grasp to cover my mouth. Feliciano turned around, eyes wide. "Are you okay?!"

I straightened up, my hands dropping to my sides. "Ah, yes, of course. I am just taken back from this generous meal."

Feliciano beamed, and threw himself at me. I flinched as he squeezed my sides into an overbearing embrace.

I choked out, "I-is that really necessary?"

Several thumps on the door reverberated through the floor. We both jumped, and Feliciano released me. He spun around to investigate, but I caught his shirt sleeve.

"Allow me to go first." _And please do not whine._

He did not say anything. Only his wide eyes showed his distress. I carefully descended the stairs, gripping the railing until my hand hurt. The thump on the door sounded again, this time more impatient. My fingers danced around, hesitating near the knob. I threw open the door before the next bout of rapping could destroy Ludwig's door.

"Kiku!" Alfred and Arthur were on the other side, both having opposite reactions to seeing me.

"I like your house, man!" Alfred chriped. "It's all country style."

I told him, "It is not my house."

Arthur tipped his head to look behind me. "I need to talk to you. Alone."

I glanced over my shoulder. Feliciano was posed at the top of the stairs, gazing down at us in worry. "I do not think Feli-kun is keen on the idea of being left out."

Arthur snorted, and turned to the young man rocking back and forth on his heels. "Alfred, why don't you be a doll, and take Feliciano out?"

His face scrunched up. "Like as in a date?"

"Will there be pasta?" Feliciano called.

Arthur barked, "Like out to eat! Go!"

Alfred held his hands up and pushed by me. "How's McDonalds, dude?"

"K-Kiku?" Feliciano glanced between Alfred and me.

"It will be all right, Feli-kun. Arthur-san just needs to exchange a few words with me."

"What about the chicken I just made?"

"I will clean it up. Go on, now."

He let Alfred take his arm, and pull him down the stairs. We made room for them to leave, even though both of their heads followed us as they passed by. Feliciano gave me one last pleading look as Alfred towed him down the sidewalk. Arthur kept glaring until I sighed. "Come on, then."

Arthur's boots clamored up the wooden stairs behind me. I stopped in the middle of the hallway and laboriously asked, "Would you like anything to eat, or drink? I can brew some tea."

"No, but I appreciate the offer."

He did not sound appreciative at all. Arthur looked down the small corridor. He neared the clock hanging off the wall. "Is this the clock you have used?"

I clenched my jaw, and nodded. He turned around when I did not say anything. "Yes, that is the one."

" _Hm_. It is not brilliant, that's for sure. Just an old, regular clock doing its job," Arthur murmured, and reached up to press his fingers to the glass face.

My nails dug into the palms of my hands. "A lot of ordinary people can achieve extraordinary things."

"Yes, you would know, of all people." He ran his hand down to the wood casing that dipped below the six on the face. He glanced over his shoulder. "Does it make you nervous when I am close to it?"

 _Does it matter? Is he trying to rile me up?_ Gritting my teeth, I lied. "No."

He had the audacity to smirk. "I think it is time for you to say your farewells to the spell paper. Where is it?"

I glowered at him.

"I will break this clock if you do not tell me. Since you choose to play dirty, then so will I."

"There are other clocks around."

"Not like this one. It traveled with you as you leapt back in time, just like the spell paper. Remember what I said about all the ingredients? Sometimes, you cannot substitute the staple ingredient, or the recipe will not come out right. Oh, what am I saying? Of course you do not remember. That is the spell's doing. It eats away the caster's mind. That I am sure you have noticed."

I did not reply, so he sighed and pushed open the guest bedroom's door. I stalked after him. Arthur glanced around the room. His eyes landed on the dresser. He swiped the crumbled paper, and waved it in the air "That was not hard, was it?" He sneered as he slipped pass me. "Let us be over with this nonsense at last."

My mouth popped open, and a small noise of protest escaped my throat. As strange as it seemed, I felt attached to the paper. It helped me more than anybody ever had. It had my blood on it!

Arthur stopped and spun around. "What?"

"That spell is important to me," I simply said.

He put his hands on his hips. "Our friendship is important to me!"

"Why can we not have both?"

"Have you not been listening at all?" Arthur scoffed. "It will destroy you! Think of it was a toy that has outlived its purpose."

"What if I mess up again?! I need it!" I reached out for the paper.

He drew back, his eyes a fierce verdant fire. "Enough, Kiku. I gave you chance after chance to fix things. If these tragedies keep happening despite anything you do to stop them, then don't you think they should happen?"

"You think Feli-kun should kill our friend?!" I spat.

He shrugged. "Perhaps it is inevitable. It happened before."

"And the spell helped me-"

"No, further before that! This is not the first time your freaky friend went crazy! He murdered the both of you! I had to rewind time, and summon you earlier than you visited last time. That is why I gave you the spell when you came to my house! I thought you could help your friend before he lost his head, but apparently I was wrong! I have to do everything myself!"

"Give it back!" I snarled, launched after him. He gasped, and scrambled backwards. My legs gave out, and I collided with the floor. It sounded painful, but I did not feel anything pass the numbing zing running through my limbs.

"You _still_ insist it can help you, but you are beyond help!"

I snapped my head up to glare defiantly at him, and grabbed his ankle. He grunted and ripped from my grasp.

"Give it back," I repeated.

"Or else what?"

I bunched up, and leaped at him again. The red haze only urged me on, "I will kill you!"

We fell to the floor, and I growled in irritation at his relentless squirming. Arthur shoved a hand at my face as I grabbed for the paper he clutched onto. He spat, "Look at what you have done to yourself!" He wiggled out from me and delivered a powerful kick to my stomach. "You've lost your mind!"

The air flew out of my lungs, and I smacked the wall. The clock trembled, and fell down on my head. My vision disorted from the force, and the glass shattered on the floor.

"No!" I croaked, grabbing at the clock, but my body thrashed with pain. I flopped to my side and wreathed on the ground in attempt to salvage the mess.

Arthur wiped his forehead and gawked at me with a disgusted face. "It's worse than I thought."

My voice was hoarse as it broke, "I do not ask for your pity!"

He clamped his mouth shut and rose to his feet. "None the less, you are my friend, and it is painful to see you so astray." He stepped toward me.

"S-stay away," I hissed, trying to shield the clock, but found no strength to move.

Arthur knelt down, and took the clock from my weak grip. "You will be destroyed if you rewound the clock once more. You may never wake up again. Even so, if you cast the spell, it would do no good for you." He leaned in closer. "Kiku, tell me, if you are still there, whatever what happens, you will accept it and move on?"

I felt the heat of the battle fade away into tight knots of pain. "Hurts..."

"I know. I will fix this. For real this time. You do not have to worry about it anymore. Are we still friends?" He offered a smile.

My eyes fluttered and I struggled to keep them open. "A-are we?"

Arthur let out a short chuckle. "This is a real pain, I hope you know that." He tipped the clock over and peeled off the backing. "Expect a phone call from me in a few days."

"Arthur-san...what...?"

"Deal with what happens this time, and take care of yourself, Kiku." Arthur glanced down to begin to rewind the clock.

* * *

 _A.N. FFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUU- I am going to burn in the deepest and hottest fires of hell. I accept my fate. I just hope they have Doritos._


End file.
